


Meant To Be

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: During graduate school at Duke University, Abby McCall met and fell in love with Marcus Kane, a handsome exchange student from the University of Edinburgh. For 7 months, they were inseparable, until it was time for Marcus to return home. Afraid of losing the love of his life, Marcus proposes and asks Abby to join him in Scotland. Not willing to throw away her schooling and medical career, Abby declines his offer. The two young lovers part ways and do not see one another again for almost 15 years.





	1. Handsome Stranger

Chapter 1 – Handsome Stranger

“Mom!” 

Abigail Griffin cringed at the sound of her teenage son yelling from the second floor of their home. Continuing to chop the vegetables for dinner, she chose to ignore it. 

“Mom!” he called again, but this time, she heard him making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Mom, you need to do something about Clarke. I can’t take it anymore.”

Stopping what she was doing, Abby crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at the boy. “What’s the problem?”

“She was in my room again while I was at practice. There are crumbs all over my bed and she changed the wallpaper on my iPad to a selfie of her,” recapped 14 year old Liam. 

Abby had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. If there was one thing her 12 year old daughter was good at, it was tormenting her brother whenever possible. “Well, at least she didn’t put shaving cream in your bed again,” Abby pointed out. 

“Funny,” Liam said, clearly not amused. “Are you going to do something?”

“Yes, tell her to come down here and then go finish your homework. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

A few minutes later, 12 year old Clarke bounded down the stairs with a sweet, innocent look on her face. “What’s up, Mom?”

“Don’t give me that face, Clarke. What did I tell you about going into your brother’s room?”

The girl shrugged and stole a piece of pepper from the cutting board. “He needs to chillax. I was just messing around.” 

“Well that may be, but he clearly doesn’t want you in his room and I’m telling you to stay out. Understand?” 

“Fine,” Clarke agreed and rolled her eyes. 

**********

Later that night, an exhausted Abby crawled under the covers of her large, plush bed. It had been a long day and every bone in her body hurt. At 38, she was one of the top Pediatricians in Western New York (WNY), owning her own practice in a Buffalo suburb. On top of the long hours she worked, she was also a widow and single mom to her two children. Rolling over, Abby buried her face in her pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Duke University – Fall 2003

“Abby, let’s go, girl!” Diana yelled down the hall. 

“I’m coming. It’s a party Diana, it’s not like we have to be there at a certain time,” Abby replied as she stumbled to the door trying to put on her heels. 

“I know, but we want to be there before all the hot guys are claimed. You don’t want the leftovers, do you?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

15 minutes later, Abby and Diana walked through the door of Thelonius Jaha’s off-campus house, a house he shared with other graduate level Law students, including Jacapo Sinclair and Charles Pike. 

“It’s about time. I was beginning to think you two weren’t going to show,” Jaha greeted them. 

“I never miss a party, Jaha,” Diana said with a wink. 

Jaha chuckled. “Well, help yourselves. The kitchen is fully stocked with food and booze. I’ll catch you both in a bit,” he said before walking over to greet another guest. 

Both women headed into the kitchen to grab their drinks before joining their friends Callie, Indra, and Charmaine in the living room. While Abby enjoyed catching up with her friends and watching some of the boys play beer pong, she was in Med School now, and she was beyond her partying phase. Needing a break from the noise and the crowd, Abby made her way out to the back deck for some fresh air. Taking a seat in one of the Adirondack chairs, she leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

“Wanted to get away too, huh?” 

Abby opened her eyes to see a handsome man with thick dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a Duke Law t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places. “Sorry?”

“The party. I came out here for some peace and quiet too. Parties really aren’t my thing.” He offered a small smile before holding out his hand, “I’m Marcus.”

“Abby,” she replied shaking his hand. “You accent, is it English?”

Marcus chuckled, “Sort of, I’m originally from Scotland but I’ve lived in England since I was 10. It’s a bit of a blend, isn’t it?” 

“I like it.”

“Thank you.”

“If you’re from England, how did you end up in North Carolina?”

“I’m in the grad program at Duke Law. I’m here for the year as an exchange student from the University of Edinburgh.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“What about you? Do you attend Duke as well?”

“I do. I’m also a graduate student, but I’m in Med School.”

“Also impressive,” Marcus said with a smirk. 

Abby felt herself grow warm and it wasn’t from the alcohol. Between the twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes, his perfect smile, and his sexy accent, Abby wished she was more like Diana. If she was, she would have already dragged Marcus to a dark corner of the yard. 

“There you are! Come on, Abs, you’re my partner for beer pong,” Diana said as she pulled Abby from her seat and dragged her back into the house. 

“Nice chatting with you,” Marcus yelled after her. 

**********

Almost a week after Jaha’s party, Abby was grabbing a quick lunch in between classes at Gussy’s Greek food truck when she heard a familiar voice over her right shoulder. 

“So, we both like beef souvlaki. That’s important.”

“Marcus, how are you?” Abby asked, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach in check. 

“I’m doing well. And you?”

“I’m good, just picking up some lunch before my next class.”

“Me too,” he said. “Would you like to eat together? I see a well-shaded spot with our names on it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Once they both picked up their souvlakis, they sat on the grass under a large tree, enjoying their lunch and chatting casually. Again, just like at the party, Abby felt herself grow warm. 

“So, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe enjoy a meal that doesn’t come from a truck?” Marcus asked somewhat nervously. 

“I’d love to,” Abby smiled. 

A smile spread across his face, “Really? That’s great.”

“Here’s my number. Give me a call and we can set something up,” Abby said as she stood up and handed him a folded piece of paper with her telephone number. 

“Ok. I’ll talk to you soon.”

**********

Abby’s eyes snapped open. Noticing it was still dark, she turned over and looked at the clock beside her bed…..3:27am. Letting out a sigh, she reached into her nightstand drawer and a pulled out a photograph. It had been taken on Valentines’s Day 2004 and showed a smiling Marcus and Abby with their arms around one another. Pursing her lips, Abby ran her finger over Marcus’ features as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Valentine's Day

Chapter 2 - Valentine's Day

On Saturday, Abby sat in her camp chair with a Venti Caramel Macchiato in hand watching Liam’s baseball game. On the adjacent field, Clarke and her team were warming up for their softball game later that morning. It was a typical Saturday for Abby, jam packed with the kids’ activities, but she didn’t mind. Both Liam and Clarke were great players and she never missed one of their games. 

Hearing her phone ring, Abby reached into her bad and saw it was Diana. “Good morning,” she answered cheerfully. 

“Good morning to you too. I just wanted to touch base about next weekend. Your flight lands Thursday night, right?”

“Yes, at 8:10pm.”

“Perfect. My flight lands at 7pm, so I will wait for you and we can Uber it to the hotel.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I’m so excited to see you. It’s been too damn long, Abby.”

“I know, I miss you too. Things are just so busy with work and the kids.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Diana teased. “Well, next weekend, you are all mine. There is no work and no kids. Got it?”

“Got it,” Abby chuckled. “I still can’t believe it’s our 15 year reunion,” Abby said in disbelief. 

“I know, we’re old. Who’s watching the kids for you while you’re in Durham?” 

“They are each staying with a friend, since it’s just for the weekend.”

“Well, I hate to run, but I need to get to my mani/pedi. If anything changes, call me, otherwise text me when you are boarding. Love you!”

“Bye,” Abby chuckled. 

Sitting back in her chair, Abby smiled to herself. While she hated being away from her kids, a weekend in Durham with all of her old friends from Duke sounded wonderful. The trip was for their 15 year reunion and, unlike years 5 and 10, everyone from her close circle of friends was able to attend. While the official reunion was being held on Saturday night, Thelonius and Callie Jaha decided to host a private party at their house on Friday. 

She also wondered if Marcus would attend this year, but immediately pushed the thought aside. He had only been an exchange student and he had returned to Edinburgh before graduation. She doubted anyone would even think to invite him and, even if they did, he wouldn’t fly in from another country just to attend a silly reunion, especially with the he and Abby left things. 

**********

Valentine’s Day 2004

“Hey Abs, your boy toy is here!” Diana called from the front door of their apartment as she ushered Marcus inside. “Marcus Kane, are you blushing?”

Marcus chuckled. “How have you been Diana?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.”

“Sorry, I’m coming,” Abby apologized making her way towards Marcus. She placed a kiss on his lips and then went to retrieve her purse from the couch. “My last class got out late. We aren’t late, are we?”

“Relax, Abby. We’re fine.”

“You two lovebirds have fun tonight.” 

“Are you spending the night with Charles?”

“Yep, don’t worry, you will have the apartment all to yourselves.” 

Marcus blushed again and Abby rolled her eyes. 

Marcus helped Abby with her coat before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the door. “Have a good night, Diana.”

“You too, Marcus,” she said with a wink. 

**********

Once they were inside Marcus’ car, he leaned over and captured Abby’s lips. Pulling back only when they were breathless, he gently cupped her cheek, “I’ve been waiting to do that all day.”

Pulling him back to her, he groaned softly as her fingers found their way into his dark locks. 

“Abby, wait,” he said breaking the kiss. “If we don’t stop, we won’t make our reservation. 

“We could just stay here,” she suggested, biting her lower lip. 

“I would love nothing more, but Diana hasn’t left yet and, besides, you are going to need nourishment for what I have planned tonight,” he said with a devilish smirk. 

Abby felt herself throb at the mental image that filled her mind. “Well, in that case, you better drive. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get back here.”

*********

30 minutes later, Marcus and Abby were sipping their wine at the Metro 8 Steakhouse. “I’ve always wanted to try this place. How did you get a reservation?”

“I have my ways, besides, not only is it Valentine’s Day, but it is also our 5 month anniversary,” he said holding out a square box. 

“Marcus, you didn’t have to, dinner is enough.”

“Just open it.”

Abby opened the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond heart pendant necklace in rose gold. 

“Marcus, it’s gorgeous. I love it!”

“I’m glad,” he smiled as he crossed over to Abby and fastened it around her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her skin before returning to his seat. “I love you, Abby.”

“I love you too,” she said, reaching out to take his hand. 

For the rest of their time at Metro 8, they ate, drank, laughed and whispered their plans for later that night. On more than one occasion, Marcus seriously considered calling for the check and racing back to Abby’s apartment. 

“Would you like dessert?”

“Yes, but not the kind that I can have here,” Abby answered, eyeing him intently. 

Marcus swallowed hard and motioned for the waiter to bring the check. 

**********  
Unable to keep their hands to themselves, Marcus and Abby stumbled through the door of Abby’s bedroom as their mouths devoured one another. Making their way over to the bed, Abby pushed Marcus onto the mattress before straddling him and kissing him hard. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her grind against his cock. 

“Clothes…off…now,” Abby breathed out before they both jumped from the bed and shed their clothes in record time. Pushing Marcus onto his back, Abby leaves a trail of kisses down his body, stopping just before reaching his hardened length. In the mood to tease, she massages his thighs and hips, but never touches the one thing he desperately wants her to. 

“Fuck Abby…”

Taking pity on him, Abby looks up into his eyes as her tongue presses against the underside of his cock and takes a long, slow lick. His eyes snap shut and his head falls back. 

Abby swirls her tongue before wrapping her lips around him and beginning to bob up and down on his length. Marcus can feel his orgasm building, he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold on. “Abby, you need to stop,” he croaks out. 

She does, but only to say the hottest thing Marcus has ever heard, “I want you to come in my mouth, Marcus.” With that, her hot, wet mouth is back on him, sucking, licking, working him with her hand. He can feel himself about to explode. “Oh God,” he moans moments before he comes long and hard and Abby swallows every drop. 

Once he could move, Marcus quickly flipped Abby so she was now on her back. Kissing her lips, he could still taste himself. “I love you so much,” he said breathlessly. “Your turn.”

“Mmm.”

Crawling between her legs, he begins to kiss the inside of her thighs. 

“Marcus, please.” 

Smiling, he leans forward and makes one long swipe with his tongue. Abby lets out a moan and arches off the bed. With every swipe of his tongue, her back arches higher. 

Abby pants heavily and lifts her hips, begging for more. Marcus is happy to oblige, repeatedly pressing and sucking her bundle of nerves. “Oh God, I’m so close….”

Pressing his entire mouth against her, Marcus rapidly flicks his tongue against her and she comes in seconds, screaming his name. 

“Marcus,” she says breathlessly. “Inside me. Please.” Abby needs him now. 

In a flash, he scrambles up her body and captures her mouth again. He can’t get enough of her. 

Pressing his forehead to hers, Marcus reaches between them and runs the tip of his cock through her wet folds. “Fuck me, Marcus. Please,” Abby moans. Slowly, he pushes inside her until he bottoms out and then stills. He needs to give her time to adjust to his size. 

Once she’s ready, Marcus begins to thrust in and out, gradually picking up more speed. With each thrust, Abby’s head falls from side to side, eyes shut, biting her lower lip. 

“I’m so close, Abby.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Marcus drives in harder and he feels her clench around him. “Fuck, baby!”

The sound of Abby screaming in pleasure is all it takes for Marcus to explode inside her. Slowly moving his hips in and out, he drags out their orgasms until there is nothing left. 

Once he could move, Marcus slipped out of her and flopped down on his back beside Abby. When he opened his arm, she willingly snuggled into his side, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day and Anniversary,” Marcus said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. 

**********

“You’re going to miss our games this weekend,” said Clarke as she sat on her mother’s bed watching her pack. 

“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry but, in my defense, I have never missed a game before.”

“It still sucks.”

“Clarke!”

“Ok, ok, sorry.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at her 12 year old. She certainly kept Abby on her toes. “Aren’t you looking forward to spending the weekend at Raven’s? The two of you have been talking about it for months.”

Clarke shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Did you finish your Math homework?”

The girl avoided eye contact and shifted nervously. “Almost.”

“Go, get it done. I want to check it over before you go to bed.”

“Aww, man,” she whined as she hopped off the bed and headed to her room. 

As soon as Abby finished packing her suitcase and ensured that Clarke was indeed working on her homework, she knocked on her son’s bedroom door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, Mom. What’s up?”

Abby made her way into the room, glancing at Liam’s numerous athletic awards and trophies, before taking a seat in his desk chair. “Not much. I just wanted to make sure you are ready to spend the weekend with Bellamy?”

Liam looked up from his iPhone, “Yep, I’m all packed.”

“Do you have all of your baseball stuff? The two of you have that tournament in Rochester on Saturday.”

“Mom, I know. I’m all set, I promise.”

Abby smiled. Liam was definitely her more mature and responsible child, always had been. He could be shy and quiet at times, but he was kind and funny. “Just checking.”

“Are you excited for your reunion?”

“Yeah, I’m excited to see your Aunt Diana and some of my other friends. I’m sure it will be fun,” Abby replied as she stood and started to make her way to the door. “I’m going to see how your sister is doing with her homework.”

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Is my Dad going to be there this weekend?”

Abby’s breath caught and her eyes widened at her son’s question. Walking back to him, she sat on the bed. Noticing Liam was waiting for her to say something, she opened her mouth to answer him, but then closed it again. 

While Liam always knew that Jake Griffin was not his biological father, Abby had never shared the specifics of who his father was. All Abby told him was that she loved his father very much, but she never told him she was pregnant and he returned to Scotland. 

“Why would you ask that?”

“He went to Duke too, didn’t he? So, is he going to be at the reunion?”

“How do you know that? I never said he went to Duke.”

“Grandma told me,” the teen said and rolled his eyes. 

“Grandma told you what exactly?”

“She said he was an exchange student from Scotland and that the two of you fell in love. You guys broke up and he went back home. You didn’t find out about me until after he left.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Abby breathed, dropping her head into her hands. “I’m going to kill your Grandmother. When did she tell you this? And why didn’t you say anything?”

“She told me when I was interviewing her for my genealogy project in 7th grade. I never said anything because she told me not to. She said it would make you upset, like you are now.”

“Liam, I’m not upset,” she assured him as she cupped his cheek. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t know she told you any of that. You should have talked to me about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam said sincerely. “So, will he be there?”

“I doubt it, honey. He was an exchange student, so I don’t even know if he was invited.”

Liam nodded sadly and looked down at the bed. Abby’s heart broke for her son. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Abby said suddenly as she rose from the bed and left the room. Liam stared after her confused. 

A few minutes later, Abby returned holding a photograph in her hand. “I think you should have this,” she told him as she held out the photo. 

Taking the photograph from his Mom, Liam stared at it for several moments. “Is that him?”

“Yep, that’s your father. His name is Marcus,” Abby said with a smile small. “You look so much like him.”

The corners of Liam’s mouth turned up at his mother’s comment. “Thanks, Mom.”

“I should have given it to you a long time ago,” she admitted before pulling him into a hug. “Hey, listen, when I get back from North Carolina, I want to have a long talk about this, ok? You can ask me anything? Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” he nodded. 

“Ok, I’m going to check on your sister. I’ll see you a bit.”

Leaving the room, Abby did not go check on Clarke. Instead, she went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Tears filled her eyes as she sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was angry. She was angry at her mother for opening her mouth but, most of all, she was angry at herself for not contacting Marcus and telling him she was pregnant all those years ago.


	3. Welcome to Durham

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Durham

On Thursday night, Abby landed safely at Raleigh-Durham International Airport. True to her word, Diana met her outside the concourse. 

“Abby!” Diana screamed as she ran through the crowd and threw her arms around her friend. “Oh my God, it’s so good to see you.”

“Hi Diana, I’ve missed you too,” she said returning the embrace. 

Looping her arm through Abby’s, Diana’s pulled her toward the exit. “Come on, we are going to get drunk. I want to hear all about your life up there in Western New York.”

**********

Abby and Diana took an Uber to the Durham Hotel, checked into their adjacent rooms, and then immediately headed for the rooftop bar. Once they had their margaritas in front of them, they each breathed a sigh of relief that they were finally there. 

“I’m exhausted,” Diana said as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of her drink on her lips. 

“Yes, it’s been a long day. I’m really looking forward to relaxing this weekend.”

For the next half hour, Diana filled Abby in on her exciting life in Los Angeles. She had completed her residency at Cedars Sinai in Los Angeles and decided to stay there permanently. Despite several casual and long term relationships, she was still single, but happily so. Abby wasn’t sure if she could ever see Diana settling down with a family of her own. It just wasn’t her. She was completely focused on her career and she wasn’t the type to be tied down. 

“So, enough about me, what’s new and exciting with you?”

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Abby said giving her a small smile. “Work is good and the kids are great. That’s pretty much it.”

“God, that sounds boring.”

Both women laughed. 

“So, are you dating anyone?”

“No, I’m not dating,” Abby said. 

“Abs, Jake has been gone 8 years. It’s time for you to get back on the horse. Besides, that body should not be going to waste,” Diana said with a wink. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Thank you, but I’m really not interested. I work long hours and, when I’m not working, I’m with my kids. They’re both so busy with baseball, softball, basketball, tennis, soccer, art lessons, hitting lessons……”

“Do you have a picture of the little monsters?”

“You really need a Facebook Diana,” Abby said as she opened her camera roll and pulled up a picture of her and the kids that was just taken last month. “Here, this is from Mother’s Day,” Abby said handed her friend the phone.

“Oh my God, they’re not so little anymore, are they?”

“No, they’re not. Liam is 14 and Clarke is 12.”

“Jesus, Liam really looks like Marcus. I mean, he has your nose, but those eyes and that smile are all Marcus……oh, and the hair,” Diana pointed out.

“Yeah, I know.”

Diana immediately noticed a change in her friend’s mood at the mention of her former love. “Abby, talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you nervous Marcus will show up for the reunion?”

Abby took a healthy sip of her drink. “Yes, but I really don’t think he will, and that’s not what is bothering me.”

“Ok, then what is?”

“Last night, Liam asked me if his father was going to be at the reunion.” 

Diana almost choked on her drink. “What? I thought you didn’t tell him about Marcus?”

“I didn’t. My mother did last year and never bothered to tell me.”

“Damn, we need more alcohol,” Diana said as she signaled for another round. 

With her elbows on the table top, Abby gently massaged her temples. “You should have seen the look on my son’s face, Diana, when I told him Marcus probably wouldn’t be here. It broke my heart.”

“Well, what does Liam know about him?”

“He knows that his father and I dated while we were at Duke and that we loved each other very much. He knows we broke up before I knew I was pregnant with him and that Marcus returned to the UK. That’s it. I promised him we would have a long talk when I get home. What if he tells me he wants to contact Marcus? What the hell am I going to do, Diana?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” she said, gently rubbing Abby’s shoulder. “Even if Liam asks to contact him, you can say no, but once he turns 18, you won’t be able to stop him. Marcus is going to find out eventually.”

“I know,” Abby said quietly. “I made the choice 15 years ago not to tell Marcus that I was pregnant because I thought I was doing what was best for all 3 of us. But now, after seeing my son’s face, I’m not so sure anymore.” 

**********

Friday morning, Marcus Kane was on a 6:30am flight from the UK to North Carolina. As he stared out the window somewhere over the Atlantic, he was torn. Part of him was excited to return to Durham and to see the friends he had made while he was at Duke, especially Abby. If he was being honest with himself, he still loved her and always would. He welcomed the opportunity to see her again and catch up after 15 years apart. Unfortunately, the other part of him thought this trip was a terrible idea and he should book an immediate flight home as soon as he touched down. What was he thinking? No good can come from this, only heartache, most likely his. While he had fallen head over heels in love with Abby and, he thought she felt the same, she’d turned down his marriage proposal and ended their relationship when it was time for him to return to Scotland. He had been devastated. What would be the point of seeing her now? 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Marcus leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It was a long flight, after all, and he should try and get some sleep while he had the chance. Drifting off, a familiar memory played in his mind…

**********

April 2004

Their fingers intertwined, Marcus and Abby walked along a trail in Eno River State Park, enjoying the warm sun and fresh air. “I can’t believe you’re going back to Scotland in less than 2 weeks,” Abby said sadly. 

Marcus glanced at the woman he loved, the same heartbroken look on his face. “I know, neither can I. I wish I could stay here with you.”

They had always known this day would come. It was inevitable. However, up until now, they had been living in blissful denial. “What are we going to do?”

Stopping on the bridge, Marcus turned and wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about that. I love you Abby, more than anything.”

“I love you too.”

“So marry me.”

Abby’s eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth gaped as she stared up at him in complete shock. “What?”

“Marry me.”

Pulling herself form his embrace, Abby put some distance between them as she leaned over the side of the railing and stared at the creek below. When she didn’t say anything, Marcus started again, “After graduation, you can come to the UK and we can get married. We can have a life together Abby. We can be happy.” 

“You want me to move to the UK?” Abby asked in slight disbelief. “What about my career? I already have my residency set up in Atlanta. I can’t just run off to Scotland or England or wherever…..”

Marcus was practically speechless. “I know. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just…….Abby, I can’t practice in the US, not without additional schooling. And you know my Mum is sick. Being an exchange student is one thing, but I can’t just pick up and leave her there alone, permanently. 

“I know,” Abby said quietly as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“Hey, we will figure something out, Abby. I love you,” he said as he pulled her into his arms. 

Abby lifted her head to look at him, “I love you too, but it’s not going to work, Marcus.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. I need to be in Atlanta for the next 3 years and you need to be in the UK.” 

Marcus shook his head as he cupped her cheek. “We can make it work. We love each other.”

“You’re leaving in 12 days……..” she trailed off, fighting back tears. “I love you so much, Marcus. I do, but we knew this day would come. We’ve just been living in denial. My life is here and yours is an ocean away.”

“Please don’t do this, Abby. Please don’t say you want us to break up,” he pleaded, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

“I don’t think we have a choice. I wish things were different, but……”

“I’ll move here,” he blurted out suddenly. “I’ll move here. I’ll find a law school in Atlanta and I’ll take whatever classes I need to practice in the United States.”

Abby shook her head, “No, Marcus, I can’t let you do that. I’m not going to let you give up your home and your dream for me. And what about your mother? You need to be with her.”

Frustrated, Marcus ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Ok, then let’s try to make this work long distance. It’s not perfect, but I can fly to Atlanta and you can visit me too. It won’t be easy, but we can do it for a while, until we can figure something out more permanent.”

“It won’t work, Marcus, and deep down you know that.” 

Now Marcus was starting to get angry. “Jesus Christ, Abby, I’m trying here!” he yelled as he turned from her and placed his hands on the railing of the bridge, hanging his head. “Do you want to break up? Because it sure sounds like that’s what you want!”  
“Marcus, I love you, but………….”

“Don’t!” he interrupted her. “Don’t stand there and tell me you love me and you want a life with me, when you aren’t willing to do anything for us to be together. I understand that you don’t want to move away right now. I get that, but you also won’t let me move here and you even give long distance a chance, Abby.”

“I’m sorry,” she said as tears streamed down her face. 

Marcus let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah, me too.”

“Marcus, please…..” she pleaded, reaching out for him. 

Taking a step back, he held up his hands to stop her from touching him. “You want to break up because it’s easier. You’re choosing your career over us. Well, you know what? Fine! I won’t fight for someone who clearly isn’t willing to fight for me.” With that, Marcus turned on his heel and headed back down the trail, leaving Abby stunned on the bridge. 

Over the next 12 days, Abby tried to contact Marcus several times. While she still believed ending their romantic relationship was best for both of them, she didn’t want to completely lose him from her life. She, at least, wanted to remain friends. Marcus, however, was completely devastated and couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Abby again. It hurt too much and, if he was being honest with himself, he was angry. 

Finally, the night before his flight back home, Abby showed up on his doorstep. 

“Why are you here, Abby?” he asked when he opened his apartment door. Internally, he prayed she had reconsidered and wanted to make their relationship work. 

Stepping inside, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at the man in front of her. “Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye, you jackass!? 

Marcus sighed, “I didn’t really see a point. I think we said all there was to say at the park, did we not?”

“Marcus, even if we are not in a romantic relationship, I don’t want to lose you. I, at least, want us to be friends.”

He felt like she had just punched him in the gut. Friends? “I’m sorry, Abby, but I’m not interested,” he said coldly. 

“You can’t be serious? Marcus!”

“I love you, Abby. I want to marry you. Nothing has changed for me,” he said firmly, trying to keep his emotions in check. “If that’s not what you want, then we have nothing left between us.”

Abby stared at him for several moments between looking down at her feet and nodding slowly. “Fine. Goodbye, Marcus.” 

**********

“Marcus!”

Looking through the crowded airport, Marcus saw Charles Pike making his way over to him. 

“Charles, it’s good to see you,” Marcus greeted him and the two men embraced briefly. 

“You too, man. Jaha said your flight was getting in about now, so I figured I’d wait before heading over the hotel.”

“I appreciate it. Are you at the Durham Hotel as well?”

“Yeah, I think most of us are. Come on, let’s get ourselves checked-in and then we can head over to Jaha’s house.”

“Sounds good.”


	4. Facebook Surprise

Chapter 4 - Facebook Surprise

“Holy shit! Is this really where Thelonius and Callie live?” Diana’s eyes widened as she and Abby pulled into the driveway of the large estate in a gated community. 

“Apparently,” Abby said raising an eyebrow. 

Before the women were even out of their rental car, Callie squealed and ran down the steps to greet them. “You’re here!”

“Callie, it’s so good to see you. It’s been too long,” Abby said embracing her old friend. 

“You live here?” Diana said as she hugged Callie. 

Callie chuckled, “I know, it’s a bit much, but Theo insisted. Come on, I’ll show you ladies around.”

After a tour of the 11,000, 6 bedroom home, the ladies settled around the kitchen island as Callie popped open a bottle of wine. 

“Where’s Theo?”

“He’ll be home from work soon. I asked you to come over a little early so we can catch up before everyone else gets here,” Callie informed them. 

“I heard everyone is able to make it this year?” Diana asked. 

“Yep,” Callie nodded. “Indra and Charmaine flew in with their husbands this morning. Sinclair can’t make it until tomorrow, but he’ll meet us at the reunion. And Charles and Marcus were supposed to arrive this afternoon.”

Abby immediately paled and her posture stiffened. It was impossible for both Diana and Callie not to notice. 

“Marcus is coming?” Abby asked, barely above a whisper. 

Callie bit her lip and shifted nervously. “Yeah, he told Theo it was the first reunion that lined up with his vacation.”

“You ok, Abs?” Diana asked gently. 

She gave them a fake smile, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Besides Diana and Abby’s mother, Callie was the only other person that knew the truth about Liam’s paternity. Since she only saw the others at their reunions, everyone assumed that Liam was Jake’s child and Abby made a point of never going into too much detail so they couldn’t connect the dots back to Marcus. 

Before the conversation could go any further, Thelonius returned home from and greeted his first two guests. 

“Abby, Diana, you both look fantastic. I’m so happy you’re able to join us,” Jaha said, kissing them both on the cheek. 

“It’s nice to see you, Thelonius.”

“Yeah, we love your mansion.”

He chuckled, “Thank you.”

**********

“So, is this going to be the first time you’ve spoken to Abby since the two of you broke up?” Pike asked as he and Marcus headed to Jaha’s in an Uber. 

“Yes, it is.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

Marcus thought for a moment. “It’s time. What Abby and I had ended a long time ago. We’re adults. I’m sure we can be in the same room and still have an enjoyable weekend.” 

“You know her husband was killed in a car accident, right?”

Marcus’s eyes snapped to his companion. “No, I didn’t. Actually, I don’t know anything about her life since we broke up.”

“From what I heard, she married a guy in Atlanta. They had 2 kids and he passed away about 8 years ago. She went back to Buffalo after that. I guess she opened her own pediatric practice.”

Marcus sat silently absorbing the details of Abby’s life since they parted ways. He was proud of her for becoming a pediatrician and a mother, two things he knew she always wanted, but his heart broke at the news that she was widowed. 

**********

“Charles! Marcus! Welcome, please come in,” Jaha said as he welcomed them into this home. 

“Damn, Jaha, it pays to be a successful lawyer I see.”

“Yes, you have a beautiful home, Thelonius,” added Marcus. 

“Thank you. Everyone’s here already. I know there are a few people in the kitchen, some are on the patio, and the rest are in the game room. There’s plenty of booze and food, so help yourselves. I will catch up with you both soon.”

Charles headed into the game room to grab a beer from the bar while Marcus cautiously followed behind. He felt ridiculous peeking around corners before entering a room, but he was suddenly terrified to run into Abby. 

After getting a beer for himself and saying hello to Indra, Charmaine, and their husbands, Marcus headed into the sunken living room and took a seat on the sofa. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“As I live and breathe, if it isn’t Marcus Kane!” Diana shrieked making her way in to the room. 

Marcus immediately stood up to greet her, “Diana, it’s lovely to see you. How have you been?”

“Peachy. I live in LA now and I’m happily still single. How about you?”

“Uh, I work at a law firm in Manchester. Still single as well.”

“Are you going to come join the party or are you going to stay in here and hide from Abby all night?”

Diana was nothing if not straight forward. “I’m not hiding.”

Diana crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh, sure you’re not.”

As if on cue, Abby came looking for her friend. “Diana, there you are…………” she trailed off at the sight of her first love. 

Marcus and Abby stared at one another as Diana looked between them. After several moments, she decided to make herself scarce. “I’m just going to let you two chat. I’ll be on the patio,” she announced before practically running from the room. 

“It’s been a long time,” Marcus started. “You look great, Abby.” 

“Yeah, you too. It’s nice to see you,” Abby said awkwardly. “I was a little surprised when Callie said you were coming.”

“I haven’t been back since……….” he trailed off. “I just thought it was time.” 

“Well, it’s nice to see you, but I should get back.”

Marcus nodded sadly. “Ok. Maybe we can chat later?”

“Sure.”

With that, Abby made a quick exit as Marcus was left standing in the middle of the living room. Running his hands through his hair, he fell back onto the sofa. “What the fuck am I doing here?” he asked out loud to no one. 

**********

“How is it possible that Marcus is sexier now than he was 15 years ago?” Diana asked as the ladies sat around the patio table looking through the windows of the well-lit game room. 

“Diana!” Callie scolded. 

“What? I’m just pointing out a fact.”

“It’s ok. It doesn’t bother me,” Abby assured them. “Besides, it’s true.”

“Have you had a chance to talk to him, Abby?” Indra asked curiously. 

“We just said hello to one another.”

“That’s it?” Charmaine asked incredulously. 

“Don’t you think you should talk to him, Abs?” Callie asked. “It might give the two of you some closure.”

“Or you might end up in his bed,” Diana deadpanned. 

“Nice, Diana,” Indra said rolling her eyes. 

Abby blushed and took another sip of wine. 

 

**********

A few hours later, most of the party guests had made their way into the house for a game of Cards Against Humanity, while others were playing darts or pool in the game room. Not really up for games, Abby made her way back out onto the patio and took a seat around the outdoor fire. Enjoying the solitude and the fresh air, she leaned back and sipped her wine. 

“Somehow this feels very familiar,” came that unmistakable accent. 

Opening her eyes, Abby saw Marcus taking a seat across from her. “You mean the two of us escaping from another party?”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Marcus said bluntly. 

“No, I haven’t……” she trailed off when Marcus raised a knowing eyebrow. “Well, maybe.”

“It really is nice to see you again, Abby,” he admitted with a warm smile. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Marcus.” Allowing herself to truly take him in, Diana was right, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Still clean shaven with perfect hair, but now more filled out and manly. Wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled, Abby could clearly see his well-defined forearms and calves. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to stop herself from licking her lips. 

“So………Charles mentioned you’re a pediatrician?”

“I am. I opened my own office about 4 years ago outside of Buffalo.”

“That’s great. I know that’s what you always wanted.”

“What about you? I’m sure you’re some high-powered attorney in London by now.”

Marcus chuckled, “Not exactly. I work for a firm in Manchester. Nothing terribly exciting I’m afraid.”

“Married?” 

“Uh, no. I never married,” Marcus said as he looked at her intently. “Charles also told me about your husband. I’m very sorry.”

Abby swallowed hard. “Thank you. It was a long time ago.”

“Two kids, right?”

“Yes, I have a son, Liam, and a daughter, Clarke.”

“How old?” he asked innocently. 

“Middle school age,” was all Abby said, trying her best to avoid revealing Liam’s specific age. 

“I hear that is a fun time.”

Abby laughed. “Yes, it’s never dull.”

The pair spent the next hour engaged in polite conversation by the fire. They talked more about their careers and life in their respective cities. They also discussed how Marcus’ mother had passed away less than a year after he returned home from Duke. Knowing he was an only child, it broke Abby’s heart to realize he had been alone for the last 14 years, making her feel guiltier than ever before for keeping his son from him. 

**********

Not long after returning inside, Marcus and Abby parted ways to mingle with the rest of the party guests. Abby found herself in the living room with Diana, Callie, and Thelonius, sipping wine and reminiscing about their college days. Marcus joined Pike, Indra, and Charmaine for a game of pool. 

“Marcus, do you have a Facebook?” Charmaine asked. 

“I do, but I don’t use it often.”

“I’m going to friend request you.”

He chuckled, “Ok.”

“Found it!” Looking at his profile picture, it showed Marcus at some type of sporting event. “Where were you?” she asked holding out the phone for Marcus to take a look. 

“Oh, I was at the World Cup. A few buddies and I went.”

“How about you Charles? Do you have a Facebook?”

“Nope, I don’t have time for social media.”

“You’re no fun,” teased Charmaine. “Hmm, who else?” 

“Abby? Diana?” Indra suggested. 

“Let’s see………….” Charmaine said as she searched for both women. “Apparently, Diana isn’t on Facebook, but I did find Abby.”

Looking over Charmaine’s shoulder, Indra looked at her profile picture. “Those must be her kids,” said Indra. “Make it bigger.”

Clicking on the photo, it was the same Mother’s Day picture that Abby had shown to Diana the night before. “Cutie pies.”

“Let’s see,” Pike asked curiously. Taking the phone from Charmaine, Pike looked at Abby’s profile picture. A little tipsy from the abundance of alcohol, he didn’t have much of a filter left. “Her kids look nothing alike”

Charmaine shrugged, “Yeah, I thought so too.”

“Wait a minute, is it me or does the boy look a lot like Marcus?” Pike chuckled. 

In the middle of a shot, Marcus’ cue slipped and he completely missed the ball on the table. “Let me see that,” he demanded walking over to Pike and taking the phone from his grasp. 

Looking down at the photo, Marcus felt his entire world come to a screeching halt. Clenching his jaw, he swallowed hard, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Without uttering a word, he handed the phone back to Charmaine and stormed into the living room. 

“How old is your son, Abby?” Marcus interrupted abruptly, a look of anger and betrayal in his eyes. 

Charmaine, Indra, and Pike had caught up, joining everyone else in the living room. Abby stared up at Marcus in shock, unable to find her voice. 

“How old is your son?” he demanded. 

Abby swallowed hard, her heart suddenly feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest. “14,” she admitted. 

His hands on his hips, Marcus hung his head and shook it sadly. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with tears. “How could you? How could you not tell me?”

“Marcus……..” Abby started, but at the sound of his name, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. 

Feeling overwhelmed, Abby squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head into her hands. Everyone else in the room was momentarily stunned, not sure of what to do or say. 

“Abby,” Diana said gently as she moved to sit beside her on the sofa. “It’s going to be ok, sweetie.” 

Shaking her head, Abby looked up, “No, it’s not. I need to talk to him.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe you should give him some time to cool down?” Callie suggested. 

Rising from the sofa, Abby smoothed out her sundress, “No, I need to do this now.”


	5. The Fallout

Chapter 5 – The Fallout

After looking everywhere for Marcus, Abby finally found him out back by the fire. Approaching cautiously, she saw him sitting with his elbows on his knees and tears in his eyes as he stared into the flames. She knew he was aware of her presence by the way his body tensed. 

“Please, help me understand, Abby,” he said hoarsely without looking at her. 

Tentatively, she took a seat beside him on the outdoor couch, but she had no idea what to say. What could she say? 

When she didn’t speak, he turned his tear stained face to look at her. “Why didn’t I deserve to be a father?”

Abby pinched her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. “It wasn’t like that, Marcus…..I didn’t find out I was pregnant until June. By that time, you had already been gone for 2 months.”

“It’s called a phone,” he said coldly. “One phone call and I would have been on the first flight back.”

“It wasn’t an easy decision, Marcus. I picked up the phone so many times, but I just thought it was best for all 3 of us not to tell you.”

“Best for you, you mean!” he said as stood up, needing space between them. “Are you really trying to tell me it was best for me to miss every moment of my child’s life? It was best for him to not have a father?” He was angry. 

Standing up to let him know she wasn’t intimidated, Abby gave it right back. “And what would have happened if I told you, Marcus? Either you would have had to leave your career, your home, and your sick mother or we would have been sending our son back and forth over the Atlantic for his entire childhood. I made a choice! It wasn’t an easy one, Marcus. It broke my heart to make that decision, but I did what I thought was best at the time.”

Marcus shook his head, “Do you still think you made the right choice?”

“No,” Abby answered honestly. “No, I don’t. If I could go back, I would have told you, but I can’t change the past.”

“And yet, you had no intention of telling me this weekend, did you? You were going to let me fly back home on Sunday without saying a word.”

“I don’t know.”

Marcus pursed his lips as he looked down at his shoes. “Does he know about me?”

Abby let out a shaky breath. “He knows that you were an exchange student, that you I dated in grad school, and that you returned home before I knew I was pregnant.”

“What about your husband?”

“I married Jake when Liam was 17 months old and he died before he was 6. Yes, Liam loved Jake and Jake was very good to him, but he always knew he wasn’t his biological father. At one point, Jake asked if he could legally adopt Liam, but I said no. He still has my maiden name.”

Marcus ran his hands through his hair before returning to his seat in front of the fire. He was silent for several moments before he said, “I want to see my son, Abby.”

Letting out a sigh, Abby stood with her arms crossed, “I know you do, but you need to give me a chance to go home and talk to him, Marcus.”

When Marcus gave her an incredulous look, she added, “And you need to remember that he is 14." 

“What does that mean?”

“It means that it should be his choice whether or not he wants to see you. I won’t force him, Marcus.”

Slowly, Marcus rose from his seat. Coming to a stop directly in front of her, his eyes were hard and cold. “I don’t want this to get ugly, Abby, truly I don’t. But if I need to take legal action to see my child, I will.” 

Abby’s mouth fell open, surprised that Marcus would say such a thing. Without another word and before Abby could respond, he headed back into the house. 

**********

The next morning, both Marcus and Abby were on early flights back to their respective homes. Abby wanted to speak with Liam, while Marcus wanted to explore his legal options in regards to his son, if it came to that. He also wanted to begin the process of moving to the United States and finding employment once he arrived. 

By the time Abby made it home to Western New York, Liam’s baseball tournament was winding down. 

“Abby, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow night?” Aurora Blake asked when Abby sat beside her in the bleachers. 

“Yes, that was the plan, but I decided to come home early.”

“Everything ok?”

“I hope so,” she answered trying to manage a small smile. “I just need to speak with Liam.”

Three innings later, the championship game was over with Liam and Bellamy’s team victorious 8-5. Abby waited while the boys received their tournament shirts and trophies before surprising her 14 year old. 

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, kiddo,” Abby said as she hugged her son. “I decided to come home a little early.”

“Am I still staying at Bellamy’s?”

“Uh, no honey, I’m sorry. I need you to come home with me. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Don’t worry, Liam, I’ll drop off your stuff later tonight,” Aurora offered. 

“Thank you, Aurora. I appreciate it,” Abby said gratefully. 

As they made the 45 minute drive home, Abby was unusually quiet and Liam could tell something was wrong. 

“Are we picking up Clarke too?”

“No, I’m going to let her spend the night at Raven’s again.”

“It’s that bad, huh?”

“No, honey, it’s not bad. Really. We just need to talk, that’s all,” Abby tried to reassure him. 

**********

After a little research, Marcus was pleased to discover that New York State was one of five states to allow foreign law graduates to sit for the bar exam. Unfortunately for him, New York State’s exam was the most difficult in the country to pass.

“Of course it is,” Marcus said aloud as he sat on the sofa in his flat.

**********

“Let’s have a seat on the couch,” Abby told her son as they walked through the door of their home. 

“Mom, you’re freaking me out, just tell me.”

Abby took a deep breath. “I saw your father yesterday.”

Liam looked at her surprised. “He was there?”

“Yeah, he was.”

“Did you tell him about me?” the boy asked and Abby couldn’t help but notice the hope in his eyes. 

“Yes, we talked about you. He’s not very happy with me right now for not telling him he was a father, but he really wants to meet you, Liam.”

“Really? He wants to meet me?”

“Of course, he does,” Abby said as she took one of Liam’s hands in her own. “But, I want to make sure that’s what you want too. You’re 14 now and you should have some say.”

“Do you not want me to meet him? Is he a jerk or something?”

“No, that’s not it all. Marcus is a wonderful man, it’s just that I want to make sure it’s what you want?”

Abby could see her son contemplating the question. “I want to meet him.”

Her mouth curved into a smile, “Ok, I’ll give him a call and let him know. I’m not sure how soon he will be able to get here. He still lives in the UK.”

“Does he have Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram?”

“Um, I know he has Facebook,” she chuckled. 

“Can I friend request him?”

“I’m sure he’d like that.”

Abby watched Liam disappear up the stairs before she leaned back on the couch and massaged her temples. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her phone from the table and dialed Marcus. 

Marcus: “Hello?”

Abby: “It’s me.”

Marcus: “Did you talk to him? How did it go?”

Abby: “Yes, just now.”

Marcus: “And?”

Abby: “He wants to meet you. He asked if he could friend request you on Facebook, so watch out for that.”

Marcus closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. While he knew, legally, Abby couldn’t keep him from Liam, it warmed his heart to know that his son actually wanted to meet him. Regardless of what he told Abby, he didn’t think he would have had the stomach to force him if he wanted nothing to do with him. 

Marcus: “Are you ok with me coming to see him?”

Abby: “Of course, I am, but the school year doesn’t end her for another 2 weeks. If possible, I’d prefer if you’d hold off until then?”

Marcus: “Ok, no problem. I will look at flights and let you know what I find.”

Abby: “Sounds good.”

Marcus: “Abby?”

Abby: “Yes?”

Marcus: “Thank you.”

Abby: “You’re welcome…..I’m going to friend request you too. That way, you’ll be able to view my albums and see pictures of Liam. There should be photos all the way back to 2007.”

Marcus: “I look forward to it.”

Abby: “Bye, Marcus.”

Marcus: “Bye, Abby.”

Hanging up, Marcus placed both hands on the counter and let out a long breath. Just as he was about to pull out a much needed beer from the refrigerator, he heard his phone ding. Unlocking the screen, he noticed two new friend requests, one from Abby Griffin and one from Liam McCall. 

Immediately confirming both, Marcus opened his son’s profile. Being a 14 year old boy, it was filled with sports, whether pictures of him actually playing or pictures of him at different sporting events. One thing was for sure, Marcus would need to learn about baseball, and fast. Opening Abby’s page, he was met with the same Mother’s Day photo he saw in Durham. He had to admit, it was a lovely picture and Abby looked as beautiful as ever. 

**********

Later that night, Abby was in bed scrolling through Marcus’ Facebook page when Diana’s face popped up on her screen. 

Abby: “Hi.”

Diana: “Hi, sweetie. I just wanted to check on you.”

Abby: “Thank you. I appreciate it, but I’m fine, really.”

Diana: “How did it go with Liam?”

Abby: “Good, actually. He’s excited to meet Marcus, so that makes me happy.”

Diana: “Well that’s great. I figured he would. And have you spoken to Marcus?”

Abby: “Yes, I called him earlier. He’s, obviously, very relieved that Liam wants to meet him and he’s excited as well. He’s going to come out for a visit once school ends in 2 weeks.”

Diana: “You ok with that?”

Abby: “I’ll be fine, but regardless, it doesn’t matter. This is about Liam and Marcus.”

Diana: “Well, I’m here if you need me.”

Abby: “Thank you. I will definitely keep you posted.”

Abby ended the call just before she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. “Come in.”

“Hey,” Liam said as he poked his head in. 

“Come sit down,” she said, patting the spot next to her. “I thought you would be asleep by now. Everything ok?”

Liam nodded as he crossed to the bed and sat next to his mom. “Yeah. I was looking at his Facebook.”

“And?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t think he uses it a lot. His last post was a picture from the World Cup last summer,” he said as he showed his mom the photo. 

“I called him earlier. He’s going to come for a visit as soon as school let’s out. How does that sound?”

“Cool,” the boy smiled. “Does he have other kids?”

“Nope, just you,” Abby said shaking her head. 

“Is he married?”

“Nope.”

“Does he like sports?”

“Yes, he loves sports, but I think he’s more of a soccer guy. Although, he calls it football.”

“That’s weird,” Liam said as both mother and son laughed. 

Abby noticed his smile fade as he looked down at the bed. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts about meeting Marcus?”

“No,” Liam assured. “It’s just he lives so far away. I’m never gonna see him.”

Lifting his chin, “We’ll figure it out, ok? I promise. You and your dad are going to get to spend a lot of time together.” 

Liam nodded in understanding and gave her a small smile before hugging her goodnight and heading off to bed. Once he was gone, Abby leaned back against her pillows. Staring up at her ceiling, her mind was spinning with the events of the past few days. Before yesterday, she didn’t think she would see Marcus Kane again, let alone tell him they shared a child. And now, he was planning to visit Buffalo in order to get to know their son. While it was a relief that he finally knew the truth, she did share Liam’s concerns with Marcus living so far away. How would they truly be able to get to know one another? Knowing Marcus, he was probably already making plans to relocate to the US. And what would everything mean for her own relationship with Marcus? Would he forgive her? Could they manage to at least be friends? Or more?

With a sigh, Abby leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. Pulling up the covers, she drifted off to sleep thinking of Marcus….


	6. WNY Visit

Chapter 6 – WNY Visit

As promised, just over two weeks later, Marcus was once again on an intercontinental flight from Manchester to the United States. Leaning back in his seat, his stomach was in knots, and he was sure he had never been more excited or terrified in his entire life. He would be meeting his son for the first time, something he was still trying to wrap his mind around. He had always wanted to be a father, but at 38 and still single, he was beginning to think he would never get his chance. 

But now, he was suddenly the father of a 14 year old. A teenager. God help him, he chuckled silently to himself. He couldn’t help but wonder how he and Liam would hit it off. Would it be awkward? Would they like one another? Marcus knew he already loved him, but he wanted to have a good relationship with his son. He wanted Liam to like him. 

While he knew they would never be able to get back the years lost, he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss another minute of Liam’s life. He was not the type of man that would accept only seeing his son on holidays or school vacations. He wanted to be a real father. But how could he do that when he lived in another country, on another continent? 

With a heavy sigh, Marcus looked out the window as thoughts of Abby filled his mind. Abby. The mother of his child. His first love. The love of his life. And, let’s face it, the woman he still loved. Regardless of what happened in the past, they were now tied together forever, for better or worse. What did this mean for them? For their relationship? 

**********

“Clarke, do you have everything, sweetheart?” Abby asked as she stood in the doorway of her daughter’s room. 

“Yeah, I think so,” the girl said as she zipped up her duffle bag. “I still don’t understand why I have to stay at Grandma’s house this weekend? Why can’t I be here when Liam’s dad gets here?”

Crossing the room, Abby took a seat on Clarke’s bed and watched her put a few more items in her bookbag. “Because it’s going to be hard enough for Liam and Marcus. I just want to give them some time to get to know each other, that’s all.”

“But I can home Sunday, right?”

“Yes, of course. Grandma is going to bring you home Sunday afternoon, you can both meet Marcus, and then all of us will have dinner together.”

“Fine,” the girl reluctantly agreed. 

A few minutes later, Abby and Clarke headed out the front door to see Liam playing basketball in the driveway. “Liam, I’m going to drop your sister off at Grandma’s. I’ll be back in about 30 minutes. Make sure you go inside and take a shower.”

“I’m going. I’m going.”

**********

Late that afternoon, Marcus pulled his rental car into the driveway of Abby’s Orchard Park home. It was a large craftsman-style with a covered from porch and a perfectly landscaped yard. 

Learning back against the headrest, he closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. He was a nervous wreck as he got out of the vehicle and made his way to the front door. 

Abby had just finished marinating the steaks for dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Making her way from the kitchen and into the foyer, she opened the door to welcome her former love. “Marcus, welcome. Please, come in,” she greeted as she ushered him into the house. Once again, she was unable to stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of him in a pair of dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved olive green Henley tee. 

“Abby, it’s nice to see you. You really have a beautiful home,” as he placed his bags next to the door. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, trying not to think about how good his cologne smelled. “Uh, Liam is upstairs changing, so why don’t I show you to your room while we have a minute?”

“That would be great. I really appreciate you letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem and it makes sense,” she assured as they headed through the living room and down the stairs to the finished basement. “This is the guest room and it has its own full bathroom.”

“Wow,” Marcus said as he took in the large bedroom with plush carpet and queen-sized bed. “It’s great. Thank you. 

“You’re still planning to stay for 2 weeks, right?”

“Yes, this trip. I’ve been exploring more permanent options but, obviously, there are a lot of hoops to jump through and a lot of red tape. Plus, I thought it was wise to see how this visit goes. Our son may hate me,” he said teasingly. 

“I highly doubt that,” she countered as she rolled her eyes. 

Making their way back upstairs, Marcus followed Abby into the kitchen. “Heineken?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’m going to run upstairs and see what is keeping Liam. Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

As Abby disappeared upstairs, Marcus walked through the large open floor plan and into the living room. The house really was beautiful and the furnishings were perfect. Abby always did have great taste he thought to himself. Noticing several pictures of Abby and the kids, he stopped to look at them before gazing out the large windows overlooking the lush green backyard. 

**********

Upstairs, Abby found Liam sitting on his bedroom floor with his back against the side of his bed. “Hey, what are you doing? Marcus is downstairs.”

“I know,” the boy said quietly, but made no attempt to move. 

Taking a seat on the floor next to him, Abby placed her hand on his knee. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just freaking out.”

Abby tried, but she couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped her. “Sweetheart, relax. If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure he is just as nervous as you are.” 

“You think so?”

“Definitely, now come downstairs. He just flew all way from Manchester to meet you. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

The pair rose to their feet and Abby pulled her son into a hug. “He’s going to love you,” she tried to reassure him. “Come on, let’s go.”

**********

Abby and Liam came downstairs to find Marcus sitting on the living room sofa. He slowly rose from his seat when he noticed Abby and their son enter the room, unable to take his eyes off the miniature version of himself. The two simply stared at one another for several moments before Abby broke the silence. 

“Marcus, this is Liam,” she said. “Liam, this is Marcus.” 

Trying to fight the tears that were prickling the corners of his eyes, Marcus took a few tentative steps forward and put his trembling hands in his pockets. “It’s…………It’s really nice to finally meet you, Liam.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” the boy responded with a timid smile.

Knowing what a huge moment this was for both Marcus and Liam, Abby wanted to give the two of them some privacy. “You know what, I’m going to give you a little time to get acquainted,” she announced as both pairs of brown eyes snapped to her. Abby looked between father and son and found herself amused by their twin looks of panic. “I’ll be upstairs putting away some laundry if you need me,” she said as she walked out of the room. 

Still in disbelief that Abby had just abandoned them, neither Marcus nor Liam spoke. They simply continued to stare into the pair of eyes that matched their own.

Clearing his throat, Marcus was the first to break the silence. “I still can’t believe I’m here,” he confessed with a smile. “These have been the longest two and a half weeks of my life.” 

The teen nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“Liam, I know that right now I’m just a stranger with a weird accent but, I hope, I won’t be for long. I just want the chance to get to know you and to be a part of your life.” 

The boy chuckled and the corners of his mouth quirked up, “Yeah, I’d like to get to know you too.” 

Marcus let out the breath he had been holding and gave his son a genuine smile. 

**********

“So, you and Mom met at Duke?” Liam asked as he and Marcus played Basketball after dinner.

“We did. I was an exchange student and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, she still is,” he said with a smirk. “We dated for a little over 7 months, until I had to return home.”

“She said you’re Scottish, but you live in Manchester?” 

“Yes. I was born in Scotland, but I only lived there until I was about 10 when we moved to Liverpool. I’ve been in Manchester since 2007.”

“When do you have to go back?”

Marcus sighed, “I’ll be here for 2 weeks this time. I have to get back for work.” Noticing how Liam pressed his lips together and looked at his shoes, Marcus added, “But I’m looking into relocating here, permanently. It will just take some time to get everything approved.”

The teen’s eyes darted to his and he furrowed his brow, “Really? You want to move here?”

“Of course, I do. You’re the only family I have, Liam, and we’ve already lost too much time. I don’t intend to lose any more,” Marcus said sincerely. 

**********

Later that night, Marcus was sitting on the back patio, enjoying the fresh air of suburbia and the sounds of the crickets and cicadas. 

“There you are,” Abby said as she made her way through the sliding glass door and took a seat beside him. 

“Sorry, it’s just so peaceful out here. I don’t have this in Manchester.” 

“I know. I love it here, especially in summer.”

“Thank you for allowing me to visit, Abby. Liam’s amazing.” 

She chuckled, “Yes, he is, but I think we might both be a bit biased. 

“Maybe,” he smiled. 

“The two of you really seemed to hit it off. I’m glad.”

“We did. It’s already tearing me apart knowing I have to leave in 2 weeks.” 

“You said you were exploring your options? What did you mean?”

“Well, thankfully, New York is one of only a handful of states that allows foreign law graduates to sit for the bar exam. So, as long as I can pass it, I’ll be able to work here.”

“That’s great.”

“Yes, but first I need to apply for and obtain a green card. I looked into getting one as an immediate relative, but since I’m not listed on Liam’s birth certificate, that’s not an option. So, I either need to apply for a green card on my own or for an immigrant visa, which could take up to a year.”

Abby could visibly see how hard this was on Marcus. He had just found his son and he would soon have to leave, not knowing when he would be able to visit again. Abby knew this was her fault. If she had listened to her heart all those years ago, they could have had all of this nonsense sorted out before Liam was even born. “Isn’t there another option? One that might be a little quicker?”

Marcus furrowed his brow, “Like what?”

“What if we get married?”


	7. Wedding Plans

Chapter 7 – Wedding Plans

"What if we get married?"

Marcus nearly choked on his Heineken before his mouth fell open and his eyes widened like a cartoon character. "Excuse me?!"

Abby rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side, "You heard me, Marcus."

He stared at her intently for a few moments, still not believing his ears. "Umm, I appreciate the offer, but......."

"But what? You just said your other options could take up to a year."

"Yes, but that is worst case. I'm sure it won't be that long."

"Why take the chance when we can easily solve the problem?"

"A K-1 fiance visa can take just as long, Abby."

"I know, that's why we should get married while you're here on your tourist visa. We can get married, officially, and then find a good immigration attorney."

"You do realize that is frowned upon, right? Immigration may see it as fraud."

"They might," she shrugged. "But we were in a long term relationship and we share a child. We simply reconnected at our reunion and couldn't stand to be apart any longer."

Marcus stared at her incredulously before rising from his Adirondack chair and pacing in front of the fire pit. Turning to Abby, he placed his hands on his hips, "As much as I want to stay here with Liam, I can't do it, Abby."

"Why not?"

Marcus ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. "Because we would be legally married! We wouldn't be able to get a divorce for a while, you realize that, right? They would make sure I'm living here."

"I know that. I still don't see a problem."

"What about the kids? Don't you think they'll find it odd when I'm still staying in the downstairs guest room? Or that we don't kiss or hold hands or anything else?" 

Abby sighed, "I'm not saying it's a perfect solution, Marcus, but it is the best one. We'll figure it out."

Slowly, Marcus crossed back to his chair and sat down beside Abby. With his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined, he looked at her earnestly. "We were in love and you wouldn't marry me, Abby. But now, we see each other for the first time in 15 years and you're willing to break the law. I don't understand."

Abby swallowed hard and looked away from him, "I should have told you I was pregnant as soon as I found out. I know I can't change it, but this is something I can do to help keep you and our son together. Please, Marcus, let me do this." 

He knew this was a bad idea. If he was smart, he would return home in two weeks time, submit the necessary paperwork, and then wait for approval. He knew he would be granted his green card, it was just a question of how long he would have to wait. However, the idea of staying here with Liam and marrying the love of his life, even fraudulently, was clouding his judgement. "Ok," he nodded slowly. "But if you start to have second thoughts, you need to tell me immediately."

"I've given this a lot of thought, Marcus. I won't have second thoughts, I promise," she smiled and patted his forearm. "Well, we should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Abby," he said as he watched her disappear back into the house. 

**********

"Morning," Abby greeted Marcus as he made his way up the stairs. "There's a fresh pot of coffee if you're interested. I should be back around 1pm."

"Morning. Where are you going?" he asked confused that she would be rushing off so early on a Saturday morning.

"It's my turn to cover the Saturday office hours. I have to do it once per month," she informed him as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the front door. "I'll meet you guys at the field as soon as I'm done."

"Bye, Mom," Liam called from his seat at the kitchen island as he ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes. 

Marcus poured himself a cup of coffee and then leaned back against the counter. "So, you do realize this will be my first Baseball game, right? Ever."

Liam laughed, "Yeah, you might be a little lost."

"Well, I did buy that book, Baseball for Dummies. I think I have the basics down, at least."

“Oh boy,” the teen shook his head. "I'm going to go get dressed. Can we leave in 15 minutes?"

"Of course. I'm ready when you are," Marcus assured him. 

**********

A few hours later, Marcus was engrossed in his first live Baseball game. While it was no Soccer/Football, he was enjoying himself and, from what he could see, Liam was quite good. 

"What's the score?" Abby asked as she slid into her seat next to him during the bottom of the 4th inning. 

"2-0 us, I think."

"How's he doing?"

"Umm, well, when he hit the ball, he made it all the way to the middle base."

"That’s 2nd base. So, he hit a double?" Abby chuckled.

"Yes, that's it."

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually," she said before playfully elbowing him in the side. "There's a lot to Baseball."

They sat in companionable silence for the next half inning before Abby breached the topic that was on both of their minds. "So, about what we discussed last night....."

Marcus furrowed his brow as he turned his head to look at her. "It's ok, Abby. I get it. It was a crazy idea anyway."

"No, Marcus, that's not what I mean," she interrupted him shaking her head. "I haven't changed my mind. I was just going to tell you that I contacted Jaha this morning to pick his brain a little bit. 

"You told Jaha?! Abby, do you really think that was wise?"

"It's fine. I was merely contacting him as a friend in confidence."

"And I'm sure he told you this was a bad idea, right?"

Abby shrugged, "No, not really. Given our professions, history, and the fact that we share a child, he seemed to think we wouldn't have much of a problem. He only insisted that we get a reputable immigration attorney to handle your case, so he recommended someone local." 

"We're really going to do this?" 

"Yes," she said simply. "And I think the sooner, the better."

**********

"Your mother probably hates me, doesn't she?" Marcus asked as he and Abby stood in the kitchen waiting for Clarke and her grandmother to arrive on Sunday. 

"No, why would she? She's never even met you, Marcus."

"I knocked up her daughter," he answered seriously. 

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "You have nothing to worry about. You did ask me to marry you, remember? It's not like you just took off and ran away."

"Still."

As if on cue, Clarke and Abby's mother, Susan, came through the front door, "We're here."

"Hi, Mom," Abby greeted her in the foyer. "Where's Clarke?"

"She ran right upstairs. I think she just wanted to drop her bags in her bedroom."

Abby took her mother by the hand and led her towards the kitchen, "Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Nervously, Marcus smoothed his hair and stood up straighter when he heard the ladies making their way toward him. 

"Mom, this is Marcus Kane. Marcus, this is my mother, Susan."

"So, this is the Marcus I've heard so much about all these years?" Susan commented with a smirk as Abby blushed. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, you as well. It's a pleasure," he smiled. 

"Hi, Mom," Clarke said as she came back downstairs and gave Abby a hug. 

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun at Grandma's?"

"Yep," the 12 year old replied before turning her attention to the strange man in her home. 

"Clarke, this is Liam's father, Marcus."

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Clarke. Your mother has told me a lot about you," Marcus said offering a warm smile. 

The girl eyed him for a moment, "You talk funny."

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!" Abby scolded as Marcus and Susan laughed. 

"What? He does," she shrugged. 

"It's ok, Abby."

"It's rude. Please apologize. You know better."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said halfheartedly. 

"No worries." 

Abby sighed and shook her head at the spirited girl. "Clarke, can you go get your brother so we can eat?" Abby asked before Clarke ran off. 

"She's fun," Marcus chuckled. 

**********

"Mom, can we have a fire tonight?" Liam asked. 

"And smores?" Clarke added. 

"Sure, why not. Do you know where everything is?" Abby asked from the living room where she sat with Marcus and her mother. 

"No," the kids said in unison. 

Abby rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'll be right back," she said, rising from the sofa and heading into the kitchen. 

"You and Liam seem to have quite the bond already," Susan commented once she and Marcus were alone. 

"We do," Marcus smiled. "I already can't imagine my life without him."

"I'm glad. He needs his father."

Marcus nodded in agreement. 

"How long will you be staying?"

Shit, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell Susan their plan. "Well, my tourist visa is good for up to 6 months. Right now, we are just seeing how things go, but my long term plan is to move here permanently to be close to Liam."

"And Abby?" Susan asked knowingly with a raised brow. 

"Umm," Marcus cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see the way you look at her. You still love my daughter just as much as you ever did," Susan stated matter-of-factly. "Forgive me, but once you get to be my age, you lose your filter.”

Marcus swallowed hard and looked down at his shoes. 

"She still loves you too. She never stopped, even when she was married to Jake. To be honest, I never really understood why she no to your proposal."

"Ok, I think they have everything they need," Abby announced as she came back into the room. "Everything ok?" she asked when she saw the look on Marcus' face. 

"Of course, dear. Everything is fine. I was just telling Marcus how happy I am that he's here," Susan assured her daughter as she got up from the sofa. "You enjoy the smores. I'm going to head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you enjoy yourselves. I'll give you a call tomorrow," Susan before saying her goodbyes and making her exit. 

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Abby asked once her mother was gone.

"Of course. We had a lovely conversation," Marcus reassured her. 

**********

That week, while Abby was working, Marcus spent all of his time with both Liam and Clarke. While he expected to form a strong bond with his son, he was pleasantly surprised at how close he was also becoming with the feisty and sarcastic blonde that reminded him of her mother. In return, Clarke seemed equally smitten with her new British friend. 

“I’m home,” Abby called from the foyer as she returned home from work Thursday night. 

“We’re on the patio, Mom,” she heard her son call. 

Stepping through the sliding glass door, Abby saw Liam and Clarke setting the table and Marcus grilling something that smelled absolutely delicious. “What’s this?”

“We wanted to make dinner,” Clarke said. 

“What are we having?” she asked as her mouth started to water. 

Marcus chuckled. “Hawaiian Chicken with baked potatoes, asparagus, and salad.”

After Abby went back into the house to change and to pour her and Marcus some wine, she paused at the window overlooking the backyard. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked out at the domestic scene before her. It warmed her heart, especially seeing the smiles on both Liam and Clarke’s faces. 

**********

“Marcus, that was delicious,” Abby said as the two of them cleaned up after dinner. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said proudly. 

“You’re free tomorrow night, right?”

“I believe so, yes. Why? What did you have in mind?”

Abby shrugged. “Just dinner…..and a quickie wedding in Niagara Falls.”

He immediately did a double-take. “You’re serious?”

“Marcus, we need to get it over with. The sooner we’re married, the sooner we can contact the attorney, and get the ball rolling. I already called my mom. She is going to come to the house and stay with the kids for the night.”

“Are we going to tell them? Your mother and the kids?”

“No, of course not. All they need to know is that we are going out to dinner and to see the Falls.”

“So, we’re telling them we are going on a date, then?” Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Abby bit her lower lip while she considered his question. “Well, I think we have to say it’s a date. We can’t just tell them we are going as platonic friends and come back married, can we?” 

Marcus was quiet for a few moments, a small part of him was screaming that this was a stupid idea and he should put a stop to it immediately. However, that part was quickly drowned out by thought of being able to stay in the US and of being married to Abby, “Ok, I guess we are getting married tomorrow.”


	8. I Do

Chapter 8 – I Do

Abby stood in front of her full-length mirror in the fourth, no make that the fifth, dress she had tried on. Why was this so difficult? It was just dinner with an old friend…who was also the father of her oldest child…who she was planning to marry at the end of the night. No big deal, right?

“Ugh!” she said she as plopped down on the end of the bed and dropped her face into her hands. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly stood, “Who is it?”

“Just me, sweetie,” came her mother’s soft voice. 

“Hi, Mom. Are you early?” Abby asked as she ushered her mother inside and closed the door behind her. 

“A little,” Susan said as she scanned the room and noticed the numerous discarded dressed scattered about. “Having trouble deciding what to wear?” the older woman chuckled. 

Abby rolled her eyes and continued to rummage through her walk-in closet. 

“Abigail, you could wear a paper bag and I’m sure Marcus would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Abby immediately poked her head out of the closet to look at her mother, who was now picking up the other dresses from the bed and the floor. “Mom.”

“It’s true, dear, and you know it,” Susan said matter-of-factly. “That man still loves you and I’m pretty sure you love him too.”

“It’s just dinner, that’s all.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” Susan said with a tiny smirk as she walked into the closet and pulled out a dress. “This is the one. It’s a nice bright color for summer, it’s elegant, and it shows just enough leg.”

**********

Downstairs, Marcus was in the living room watching ESPN with Liam, while Clarke sat on the floor drawing in her sketchbook. 

“So, you and Mom are dating now?” Clarke asked out of the blue. 

Marcus looked up to see both Clarke and Liam staring at him expectantly. “Umm, we are going on a date tonight, yes. Is that ok with both of you?” 

“Definitely,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Sure,” Clarke added with a shrug. 

Whew. Thank God, Marcus thought to himself. If they weren’t ok with him taking their mother on a date, how would they feel when the two of them came back married? 

“She’ll be right down,” Susan announced as she joined everyone else in the living room. “Marcus, don’t you look handsome.”

He gave her a nervous smile, “Thank you.”

“Mom, you look so pretty,” Clarke suddenly said as all four pairs of eyes turned to see Abby walk into the room. 

“I knew that was the one,” Susan beamed. 

“Yeah, you look nice, Mom,” added Liam. 

Rising slowly to his feet, Marcus could only stare as his mouth fell open slightly. Jesus Christ, she was gorgeous. Shaking himself out of his daze, “Uh, yeah, you look beautiful, Abby.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

“Shall we?” Marcus asked gesturing toward the door. 

**********

“Do you have your paperwork?” Abby asked as soon as they got into the car. 

“Yes, of course. Do you have yours?”

“Yes. We’ll go to dinner and then head over to the chapel. We should be able obtain our marriage license and say I do in less than an hour.” 

Marcus couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Abby, this can’t be what you want? A quickie wedding without your family or friends?”

“Marcus, it doesn’t matter. I’ve already had the big, white wedding and, besides, we’re only doing this so you can get your green card. It’s fine, really.”

Marcus was pretty sure he just felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was an idiot! Of course, that’s all this was to Abby. She wasn’t marrying him because she loved him, she was marrying him so he could stay in the US with their son. Nothing more. “I know. You’re right.”

Abby knew her words came out completely wrong when she saw the devastated look on Marcus’ face. “Marcus, I didn’t mean……”

“No, it’s fine, Abby,” he cut her off. “It’s best if we just think of this as a business arrangement.”

The rest of the drive up to Niagara Falls was filled with a chilly silence. Abby was silently cursing herself for saying such a thing, while Marcus couldn’t believe what a delusional fool he had been. 

**********

 

“Do you think we will be able to pull off coming across as a genuine couple?” Marcus asked without looking up from his menu. 

“I think we’ll be fine. There’s no reason we can’t handle a little touching and kissing here and there. We’re both adults.” 

“We are.”

Abby sighed and placed her menu on the table. “Marcus, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean it to come out the way it did. Of course, this means something to me.”

“It’s ok, Abby, really.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. We are two former lovers who now share a child. Obviously, we care a great deal for one another, but that’s where our relationship ends,” he said before taking a sip of his wine. “The only reason we are doing this is so I can stay in this country and be a real father to Liam.”

Now it was Abby’s turn to feel like she had been punched in the gut. “Ok, what about our sleeping arrangements? You said it yourself, the kids are going to notice if you are still sleeping downstairs.”

Marcus thought for a moment. He had completely forgotten about that little detail. “Don’t you have a loveseat in the sitting area of your bedroom?”

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, giving Marcus a questioning look. “And how would you know that?”

“I’ve walked by your room before, Abby. The door is usually open,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“You can’t sleep on a loveseat, Marcus!”

“The floor?”

“I have a king-sized bed. There’s no reason we can’t share, as long as you stay on your own side.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t.” 

**********

 

An hour later, Marcus and Abby found themselves standing in front of an officiant overlooking Niagara Falls. 

“Marcus and Abby, you have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. You have found someone to support you and comfort you in times of trial. We celebrate with you the love you have discovered in each other and we support your decision to commit yourselves to each other for the rest of your lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a Friend, Companion and Lover.” 

“Marcus, please place the ring on Abby’s finger and repeat after me.”

Marcus could feel his heart beating in his chest and his hands trembled as he took Abby’s hand in his own. “Abby, I promise to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live." 

“Abby, please place the ring on Marcus’ finger and repeat after me.”

Abby swallowed heard before looking up into Marcus’ warm brown eyes. “Marcus, I promise to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live." 

The officiant smiled approvingly, “Marcus and Abby, you have come here of your own free will and in our presence, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the laws of the state of New York, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

They looked at one another before Marcus offered a small smile and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his bride’s lips. 

**********

“You ready?” Marcus asked as he pulled the car into the driveway of Abby’s home later that night. 

“As I’ll ever be,” she said forcing a smile. 

“This will be the hardest part, Abby. If we can convince the 3 people closet to us that this marriage is for real, we can convince anyone.”

“I know,” she nodded. 

Getting out of the car, Marcus came around to the other side and took Abby’s hand. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he intertwined their fingers and led her into the house. 

“We’re home,” Abby called as she and her new husband walked through the foyer and toward the back of the house. 

“How was dinner?” Susan asked looking up from the book she was reading on the living room sofa. 

“It was delicious,” Abby said. “Umm, where are the kids?”

“Asleep.”

“Already?! It’s 10pm on a Friday night.”

“Guess they were tired,” Susan shrugged. Speaking of, I’m exhausted myself. I think I am going to turn in.”

Marcus and Abby looked at each other nervously and he inclined his head in Susan’s direction, implying that Abby should tell her mother. “Mom, wait!” Abby blurted out before the older woman could make it to the stairs. 

“Is something wrong?” Susan asked furrowing her brow. 

Marcus came up behind Abby and put his arm around her waist, not so much to show affection, but to offer support. “No, everything’s fine. It’s just that Marcus and I did something a little unexpected after dinner tonight…”

“Oh? Like what?”

“We got married,” Abby smiled and held up her ring.

“You did what?! Abby…….”

“We realize it was a little impulsive, but Abby and I have already lost so much time together. We just didn’t want to wait.”

“Exactly. We’re really happy, Mom,” Abby smiled. 

Susan was clearly floored by the sudden nuptials, but how could she not be happy for them? “Well, I won’t lie to you, I’m shocked that you ran off and got married without telling anyone…..but I’m very happy for you both. And I’m sure the kids will be thrilled.”

“We hope so,” Marcus said with a grin.

After congratulating the happy couple and hugging them both, Susan retired for the evening, leaving Marcus and Abby alone. 

“That went well,” Marcus noted as he plopped down on the sofa. 

“We’ll just have to tell the kids in the morning,” Abby said as she took a seat beside him.

“You nervous?”

“No. I think my mom’s right, they’ll be thrilled.”

They sat quietly for several moments, simply enjoying the quiet of the house. 

“So, how does it feel to be married, Mr. Kane?” Abby asked with a chuckle. 

“I don’t really feel any different, except for the ring,” he said holding up his hand. 

“You don’t have to wear it, Marcus.”

“No, I want to. I just need to get used to it, that’s all.”

“I’ll call the attorney that Jaha recommended first thing Monday morning. Hopefully, he can see us right away.”

“Ok, sounds good.”

“Don’t you think you should head downstairs and grab all of your stuff?” she smirked. 

“I probably should, yes. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Go get your stuff, Marcus!” she ordered as she pushed him off the couch. 

**********

 

Hesitantly, Marcus peeked into Abby’s bedroom. Their bedroom. Thankful she was in the ensuite bathroom, he went inside and placed his bags against the wall, out of the way. Feeling awkward and not wanting to touch anything, he sat down on the loveseat across from the bed and waited. 

“What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there?” Abby asked when she came out of the bathroom wearing a loose fitting v-neck tee and sleep shorts. 

“Uh, I…….”

“For Christ sake, Marcus!” she exclaimed annoyed. “We were together for 7 months. We slept together all the time.”

“That was different,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

She sighed heavily. “Marcus, we are married now, and this is your room too. I’ll clear out a dresser for you and some space in the closet this weekend. But, for tonight, let’s just go to sleep. It’s been a long day and I’m exhausted.”

“Ok,” he nodded before grabbing his toiletry bag and some pajamas and heading into the bathroom. 

Once Marcus disappeared behind the door, Abby smiled at the sight of Marcus’ things in her bedroom. In a strange way, it was comforting. Remembering he always liked to sleep on the left side of the bed, she crawled under the covers on the right. 

A few minutes later, Marcus emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tee. Abby had left the bedside lamp on, so he could clearly see her snuggled under the covers with her back to him. 

“I remember you always preferring the left side, so I figured I would take the right,” Abby said quietly without turning around. 

“Thank you,” he said as he turned off the light and slowly slid in beside her, laying on his back as close to the edge as he could get. Thank God this is a king bed, he thought to himself. 

“Goodnight, Marcus.”

“Goodnight, Abby.”


	9. We Can Keep Him

Chapter 9 - We Can Keep Him

Early the next morning, Marcus awoke to Abby’s warm body snuggled against his side and her head on his shoulder. Apparently, they had both gravitated towards one another in their sleep because they were now smack dab in the middle of the bed. Being with Abby, in this position, brought back memories of their time together. Unfortunately, memories were not the only thing stirring at the feel of her body against his. Closing his eyes, Marcus took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. It would be bad enough when Abby woke up in his arms, she didn’t need to see his hard-on too. 

He happily laid there for another half hour, simply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, before he felt Abby begin to stir. He heard her sigh in contentment before her body stiffened. Shit. Suddenly, Abby lifted her head to see Marcus looking back at her, a tiny smirk on his face. “Good morning, Mrs. Kane.”

Abby immediately sat up and scooted back to her side of the bed. “What the hell, Marcus?”

Sitting up, Marcus held his hands, “Hey, don’t blame me. I woke up with you like that. We were in the middle of the bed, Abby. Clearly, we both traveled during the night.”

“How long were you awake?”

“A while.”

Falling back onto the pillows, Abby covered her face with her hands and let out a loud groan. “I’m sorry.”

He looked down at her with a lopsided grin, “I wasn’t complaining.”

**********

After showering, separately of course, Abby and Marcus headed downstairs. 

“Good morning, newlyweds,” Susan greeted. 

“Shhhh! Mom!”

“Relax, they’re both upstairs getting changed into their uniforms. I already fed them so you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Are you joining us today?” Marcus asked. 

“Normally, I would love to, but I have a manicure scheduled for 9am. I was just on my way out.”

“Thanks for staying with them last night. We appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Susan smiled before heading for the front door. 

Marcus poured a cup of coffee for each of them before joining Abby at the kitchen table. “Are you nervous to tell them?” he asked. 

“A little.”

Before they could say anything else, Liam and Clarke came down the stairs in their uniforms. Both Marcus and Abby quickly hid their left hands under the table so they wouldn’t notice their wedding rings. 

“Morning,” Abby greeted them. 

“Morning,” they mumbled in unison. 

“How was your date?” Clarke asked with a devilish gleam in her eyes. 

Liam laughed while Marcus and Abby looked at one another. “Well, actually, we’d like to talk to you both about that,” Abby started. 

“About your date?” Liam asked confused. 

“Why don’t you two come sit with us?” Abby asked as she gestured to the open seats at the table. 

“You’re both acting weird,” said Liam. “What’s wrong?” 

“We’re not acting weird,” Marcus countered. 

“Yes, you are,” Clarke said giving both adults a scrutinizing look. 

“Well,” Abby began, “Marcus and I have some exciting news.”

“What kind of news?” Clarke asked. 

Marcus offered Abby an encouraging smile and a small nod. 

“Marcus and I got married last night.”

Marcus and Abby watched the matching looks of confusion and surprise flash across their children’s faces. 

“You’re married? Like, for real?” Liam asked, still in disbelief. 

“Yes, for real,” Marcus smiled. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“We didn’t plan it, Clarke,” Abby said looking at Marcus. “It just happened.”

“Yes, but we are very happy. Your mother and I love each other very much,” Marcus said as he reached out and interlocked his fingers with Abby. 

“Liam? How do you feel about this?” Abby asked.

The teen thought about for a moment, looking between his parents, “It seems a little fast, but I think it’s awesome.”

One down. One to go thought Abby. “Clarke, how about you?”

Again, both adults held their breath. “I’m not moving to England, or Scotland, or wherever,” the 12 year stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Marcus chuckled while Abby rolled her eyes. “We’re not moving, I promise. In fact, Marcus is moving here.”

Clarke shrugged, “I guess we can keep him then.”

**********

Late that afternoon, after 2 baseball games and 1 softball game, Abby was reading a magazine on the back patio when her cellphone rang. Seeing Diana’s smiling face, she swiped across to answer, “Hello, Diana.”

“Don’t ‘Hello, Diana’ me, Abby. I can’t believe you haven’t called me!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Now, I want the scoop. How are Marcus and Liam getting along?”

“Honestly, they’re best friends,” Abby said with a smile. “It’s like they’ve been together since the beginning.”

“Stop, I might cry,” Diana said. “That’s great though. I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

“What does Clarke think of Marcus?”

“She gives him hell whenever she can, but I think his charm won her over.”

“That’s my girl,” Diana laughed. “He’s leaving next week, right?”

There was silence for a few moments. “Well, originally yes, that was the plan.”

“What do you mean that was the plan? Is he staying longer?”

“Yes.”

Diana knew her friend well enough to know when she was holding something back, even over the phone. “Abby, what aren’t you tell me?”

Abby sighed into the phone. “Marcus isn’t going back.”

“What the hell do you mean, he isn’t going back? Doesn’t he have to go back?”

“Normally, yes, he would have up to 6 months. But……” Abby trailed off. “We got married.”

Silence.

“Diana? Did you hear me?”

“Wow, talk about killing two birds with one stone,” Diana chuckled. 

“What does that mean?”

“You found a way to keep Marcus in the country with you and Liam and you finally got to marry the love of your life. Bravo, Abs. I’m impressed.”

Abby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s not…..”

“Don’t even try to tell me that Marcus is not the love of your life because we both know that he is. I know you loved Jake and he was a wonderful man, but Marcus is your soulmate.”

“Diana, he only married me so he could get a green card faster. He didn’t want to be apart from Liam.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. We both know that’s bullshit. Marcus married you because he’s in love you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I was there when the two of you saw one another for the first time in 15 years, remember? I saw the looks on both of your faces. Jesus Christ, I was just waiting for the sappy music to start playing as you gazed longingly into each other’s eyes.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh. “Stop.” 

“Hey, if a son and a green card are the kick in the ass you both needed, great. But now the two of you need to stop being so damn pigheaded and just be honest with one another.”

“It’s not that simple, Diana.”

“It is, Abby. Life is short. Tell Marcus how you really feel. Tell him you married him because you love him and you want a life with him, not just because you wanted to commit immigration fraud.”

“Oh my God, what am I going to do with you?”

“You love me.”

**********

While Abby was on the phone with Diana, Marcus was upstairs putting his things away in the closet and in the dresser that Abby had given him. He suddenly felt a knot in stomach. What if they didn’t approve his green card? What if they forced him to return to the UK? The idea of being separated from Abby and the kids, his family, was too much. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the open bedroom door. 

“Hey,” Marcus smiled when he saw Liam in the doorway. 

“Hey,” the boy said. 

“Everything ok?” Marcus asked when he noticed the nervous look on Liam’s face and the way he fidgeting with the piece of paper in his hand.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Marcus could clearly see there was something on the boy’s mind. Stopping what he was doing, he walked over to Liam, took him around the shoulders, and guided him over to the loveseat. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Liam nodded. “My school sent out order forms for our new Soccer jerseys for next season” he started to explain, holding the paper. 

“Ok,” Marcus said, unsure of where this was going. 

“Well, we get to put our names on the back this year….” Liam trailed off and handed the form to Marcus. 

Taking the paper from his son, Marcus looked at it closely. It seemed to be just a simple order form for a jersey, but then he did a double-take when his eyes landed on the last name box: KANE. Marcus swallowed hard and immediately felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “You want to change your name?” he asked hoarsely. 

“I was going to wait a while to ask you, but since you and Mom are married now….”

“Have you talked to your mother about this?”

“Yeah, she said I should talk to you, but she thinks it’s a good idea.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure. I want to be a Kane, like you."

Marcus put his arm around Liam and pulled his close, kissing the top of his head. "There's nothing that would make me happier then for you to be Liam Kane."

**********

Abby was already in bed, watching the latest episode of Chicago Med, when Marcus came up later that night. 

"Hey," he said with a shy smile. 

She hit pause. "Hi."

Crossing to the bed, he took a seat on the edge, facing her. "So, Liam talked to me about changing his last name. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Of course I am, Marcus. He should have always been a Kane."

He nodded. "Thank you, Abby." 

They both stared at one another, like they each wanted to say something. "Well, I'll let you enjoy your show. I'm going to take a quick shower."

A few minutes later, Abby heard the shower turn on and she soon found herself unable to concentrate on Chicago Med. All she could do was think about Marcus, a very naked and wet Marcus, who was less than 30 feet away. "Ugh!" she groaned out loud as she fell back onto her pillows and covered her face with her hands. 

Unbeknownst to Abby, Marcus was standing under the rain shower head wishing she was with him. Visions of the countless times they had showered together played in his mind and his body soon started to react. With a groan, he placed his forehead against the cold tile and took several deep breaths. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Marcus was disappointed to find the TV off and Abby under the covers. Once again, she laid facing away from him. His opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again, afraid to wake her if she was asleep.  
Turning off the lamp next to the bed, he gently slid under the covers, only this time, he settled a little closer to the middle. If he was lucky, maybe he would once again wake up in the morning with Abby's body curled into his side.


	10. Getaway

Chapter 10 - Getaway

On Monday morning, Marcus and Abby arrived for their appointment with the Immigration Attorney. 

“Are you nervous?” Abby asked while they sat on the black leather sofa in the outer office. 

“A little,” Marcus confessed as he fiddled with his wedding band. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kane, Mr. Wallace will see you now,” the young brunette informed them. 

Rising from their seats, they were greeted at the door by an older man in his 60s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Dante Wallace. Please come in.”

They stepped inside and waited while Wallace closed the door behind them. “Thelonius has brought me up to speed on your case,” he said. “Please have a seat.” 

Taking a seat in the two armchairs in front of the man’s desk, Marcus and Abby waited for him to pull out the file he had already started. 

"Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Wallace. Thelonius spoke very highly of you," said Abby. 

“It's my pleasure. His father was a dear friend of mine. So, let’s make sure I understand. Marcus, you are currently in the United States on a tourist visa from the UK?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“You arrived on Friday June 21st and you married Abby on Friday June 28th?”

“Yes.”

The older man continued to peruse the documentation in front of him. “I won’t lie to you, at first, this will most likely appear as fraud to the USCIS."

"Why?" Abby asked confused. 

"Just the timing of the marriage. It was only a week after your arrival, Marcus. However, I’m confident that given your history and present circumstances, I will be able to prove otherwise. In my opinion, you have a very good chance of obtaining a green card.”

“That’s great,” Marcus smiled. 

“I didn’t say it would be easy, or quick, for that matter. There is a substantial amount of paperwork, which I will file on your behalf, of course. After that, the USCIS will conduct interviews with each of you to determine if you entered the US with the intent to marry from the beginning. My job, it to prove that you did truthfully enter the country as a tourist and your marriage was not pre-planned but, instead, spontaneous.”

The trio spent the next two hours filling out mountains of paperwork and reviewing everything for Marcus’ case, including his romantic history with Abby, Liam, and their recent reunion in Durham. In the end, Wallace instructed Marcus not to leave the country until a decision was reached, but to make sure he maintained his life in the UK, including his job and flat. 

“That was exhausting,” Marcus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in the passage seat of Abby’s SUV. 

“It was,” Abby sighed. “But it will all be worth it when they give you your green card.”

“I hope so. If they determine our marriage is fraudulent, there is a very good chance I could be barred from ever returning to the US.”

“That won’t happen,” Abby assured him. “Come on, we need a drink. I know the perfect spot.”

**********

"It's beautiful here," Marcus commented as he and Abby enjoyed their drinks from a table overlooking the Buffalo waterfront.

"Yeah, Buffalo gets a bad rap for its brutal winters, but the summers more than make up for it," she said as she leaned back in her chair enjoying the warm July sun. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have the form we need to add your name to Liam's birth certificate and to change his last name. You'll just need to sign it and then we can submit it. It should be fairly easy."

"At least something is."

Abby studied Marcus for a moment. He looked worried. "Hey, they're going to give you a green card. You can't spend the next 3 months to a year worrying about it, Marcus." 

"I know."

Pulling out her phone, "Hang on, I need to make a quick call."

Marcus furrowed his brow, "Ok."

"Lorelei, it's Abby. I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but I was just wondering if you offer still stands?"

Marcus couldn't help but listen to Abby's conversation. Who was Lorelei? What offer? 

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much. I definitely owe you one." 

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is great. That was a colleague of mine, Lorelei Tsing. About a month ago, she offered me and the kids her lake house for 4th of July, since she'll be out of town. Initially, I turned her down, but now I think it's just what we all need."

"That's right, July 4th is a major holiday in this country. 

"Yes," she chuckled. "It's a huge party, lots of barbeque, lawn games, music, and, of course, fireworks."

"Where is this lake house?"

"It's on Skaneateles Lake, just outside of Syracuse. I was there once for a party, it’s gorgeous." 

"Ok, you've convinced me. I'm in."

**********

"Liam! Clarke! Let's go! We need to get on the road," Abby yelled up the stairs to her two children. 

Almost immediately, she heard the two jogging down the upstairs hallway and bounding down the steps. 

"Are you sure you both have everything?"

"Yep, I'm good," Liam assured. 

"Me too," seconded Clarke. 

"Ok, let's go."

"Come on slowpokes," Marcus teased as he loaded the last of the bags into the trunk and closed the back of Abby's GMC Acadia. 

"Mom, how long is it going to take to get there?" Clarke asked from the backseat. 

"About 3 hours," Abby answered. "Everyone ready?"

**********

As promised, Abby pulled up to the lake house exactly 3 hours later. "We're here."

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Wow, it really is beautiful here, Abby."

"Come on, let's get inside and I'll show everyone your rooms."

After getting all of their luggage and groceries into the house, Abby showed the kids their separate rooms and left them to unpack. 

"And this is our room," Abby told Marcus as the two of them entered a large room on the first floor. It was light and airy, with a large bed, wood floors, and an amazing view of the lake.

"I'm happy you insisted on this little getaway. This house is lovely," he said giving her a genuine smile. 

"Me too, now come, let's get out there and enjoy that lake!"

**********

While Marcus and Liam were out on the paddleboards, Abby and Clarke were relaxing on the lounge chairs. 

"Mom?"

"Yep."

"Are you and Marcus going to have a baby?"

"What?!" Abby yelped as she sat up and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Where did that come from?"

The girl shrugged. "You're married now. Don't married people have babies?"

"Well," Abby swallowed hard. "Clarke, Marcus and I haven't discussed having a baby. I don't think it's something you have to worry about."

"I didn't say I don't want you to have one."

"Wait, are you saying you'd like another sibling?" Abby asked. 

"Liam and I would be cool with it. Just saying."

"You've talked to Liam about this?"

Clarke shrugged again. 

**********

While the girls were sunbathing, the boys were paddling across the lake. 

"Are you and Mom going to have more kids?"

The question surprised Marcus so much, he almost lost his balance and fell into the water. "What?!"

"Clarke and I were talking about it. You guys are married now, so we were just wondering if you were planning to have anymore kids?"

"Umm, honestly, your mother and I have not discussed it." 

"So, it's a maybe?" Liam asked with a smirk much like his father's. 

Marcus laughed. "Come on, I'll race you back."

**********

Later that evening, after both Liam and Clarke had gone to bed, Marcus and Abby were sitting in front of the fire pit in the backyard. 

"I must be getting old. I'm exhausted."

"Abby, we’re 38," Marcus chuckled. "We're not exactly ready for retirement. You're just not used to a day full of paddleboarding, kayaking, swimming, and an intense game of Kan Jam."

"Maybe you're right," she smiled before taking a sip of her Sangria. "I'm glad we did this. It's good for the four of us to get away for a few days, no work, no baseball, no softball."

“I agree.”

They sat quietly for several minutes, simply enjoying their wine and the crackle of the fire. “You’ll never believe what Clarke asked me this afternoon?”

“If we are going to have anymore children?” Marcus asked with a smirk. 

Abby’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

“Liam asked me the same thing.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I simply told him that we have not discussed it,” he said before taking another sip of his drink. “What else could I say?”

“I know. I told Clarke the same thing.” 

Marcus noticed Abby wrap her arms around herself. “Are you cold?”

“A little. It got chilly fast tonight.”

“Come on, let’s head inside. I’ll start a fire, unless you’d like to go to bed?” He asked as he held out his hand to her.

“No, a fire would be nice.”

**********

While Marcus finished starting the fire in the living room, Abby refilled their glasses and turned on the satellite radio. 

“Thank you,” Marcus said, taking his glass from her as both of them took a seat on the couch. “What channel is this?”

“I think it’s 90s.”

“Oh boy,” Marcus chuckled. 

“So, are you excited for your first 4th of July fireworks tomorrow?”

“I am,” he smiled. “I haven’t seen fireworks in quite a while.”

The pleasant conversation continued, as both Marcus and Abby sat on the couch, enjoying the fire, and listening to the soft music in the background. Suddenly, the song changed to Edwin McCain’s “I’ll Be” and both of them stiffened, recognizing it immediately. 

“Is this……”

“Our song,” Marcus answered looking down into his glass. 

“Wow, I haven’t heard it in forever.”

Internally, Marcus was conflicted. He could ignore it and continue to drink his wine. It would end soon enough. Or, he could accept the fact that fate was trying to give him a kick in his ass and embrace it. Fuck it, he thought to himself. 

Putting his glass on the table, Marcus stood up and held out his hand. “We can’t just let our song go to waste, Abby.”

Abby looked up at him, biting her lower lip. She only hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. 

Moving into the open space in front of the fire, Marcus moved his hands to encircle Abby’s waist and pulled her close. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of being in his arms again and the smell of his cologne. It was like being home. They slowly swayed to the music, neither wanting the song to end. 

When the music stopped, Abby picked her head up from his chest to find him staring intently at her. 

As they continued to stare at one another, Marcus looked from Abby’s eyes to her lips. “Abby,” he whispered. Leaning in, he placed a gentle and tentative kiss on her soft lips. At first, she didn’t react, but then her lips moved with his. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes and lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He had just shown her what he wanted, now it was up to her. 

As if hearing his silent question, she wove her fingers into his thick hair and pulled his mouth to hers. This time, the kiss was hard and passionate and Abby heard the moan that escaped him. When they finally broke apart, breathless, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. 

“I love you, Abby. I’ve never stopped,” he confessed through misty eyes. “I love you just as much as I did 15 years ago.”

Abby couldn’t believe her ears. How could he possibly still love her after the way she hurt him, turning down his proposal, not telling him he was a father, keeping his son from him. It was almost inconceivable to her. “I love you too, Marcus.”


	11. Wedded Bliss

Chapter 11 – Wedded Bliss

“I love you, Abby. I’ve never stopped,” he confessed through misty eyes. “I love you just as much as I did 15 years ago.”

Abby couldn’t believe her ears. How could he possibly still love her after the way she hurt him, turning down his proposal, not telling him he was a father, keeping his son from him. It was almost inconceivable to her. “I love you too, Marcus.” Taking him by the hand, Abby led Marcus back to their bedroom. Closing the door behind them, she made sure to lock it, just in case. As soon as the lock clicked, Marcus immediately captured her lips and pressed her against the wall. 

“Marcus, we have to try and be quiet. Our kids are right upstairs,” Abby said breathless. 

Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow, “I know it’s been awhile, but you’re the one that always had trouble being quiet.”

“Shut up,” she said before capturing his lips again. 

Marcus smiled against her lips as he maneuvering the two of them over to the bed. Breaking the kiss to rid themselves of some of their clothing, Abby sat down on the edge wearing only her bikini from earlier that day. Once Marcus had pulled his t-shirt over his head and discarded it, Abby grabbed him by the waistband of his swim trunks and pulled him toward her. Gazing up into his eyes, she slowly pushed his trunks down his muscular legs until his cock sprang free. Leaning forward, she took him into her mouth and moaned at the familiar taste of him. 

“Fuck, Abby,” he said hoarsely as he gripped the back of her head and watched her bob up and down on his length. “Abby, you need to stop. I want to be inside you. Please.” 

Reluctantly, she released him before rising back up to her feet. He immediately captured her lips in a searing kiss as he reached around to untie her bikini top. Tossing it aside, he pulled back, “Lay down.” 

Abby laid on her back in the middle of the bed as Marcus crawled on top her. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her breasts. After paying both of them equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to make his way down her body. When he finally reached the top of her bikini bottoms, he peppered kisses across the waistband as her hands found their way into his hair. “Please, Marcus,” she begged. 

Marcus smirked to himself as he knelt between her legs and hooked his fingers inside the garment. Abby’s hips rose off the bed to help him as he started to gently pull them down her legs. Once he had tossed them aside, he kissed his way back up her leg and inside her thighs before he eagerly devoured her. 

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the bed.

Marcus pulled back to look up at her, “I thought we were supposed to be quiet?”

Panting and breathless, “How the hell am I supposed to be quiet when you are doing that?”

“You’re right, I should stop,” he told her as he started to move away from her center.

“Are you crazy?!” she asked perching herself up on her elbows to glare at him. “Get back down there! Here, I’ll be quiet, I promise,” she assured him as she grabbed the pillow next to her head. 

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh, “Now, where was I?” he said as his tongue dove back between her hot wet folds.

Abby immediately covered her face with the pillow as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her muffled screams filled the room. 

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over and pushed inside her with one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his tight ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own to stifle her moans of pleasure as he began to thrust in and out. 

“I love you,” Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again. 

“I love you too, baby…..Oh God! I’m so close……Cum inside me, Marcus. Please,” she said into his ear. 

“Are you sure?” he croaked out between thrusts.

“Yes, inside me, please.” 

“God, Abby,” Marcus breathed as he pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep within her. 

Slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both gasping for air. “That was amazing,” Abby managed to get out. “The kids might be getting a sibling after all.”

Marcus chuckled as he kissed her temple and pulled her closer. 

**********

“Where’s Mom and Marcus?” Clarke asked her brother as the two of them sat at the kitchen island enjoying bowls of Frosted Flakes. 

“I think they’re still asleep,” Liam shrugged. 

As if on cue, Abby made her entrance. “Good morning,” she greeted as she kissed both kids hello. Coming around the other side of the island, she poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed Liam and Clarke eyeing her curiously. “What?”

“Why are you so happy?” 

“I’m always happy.”

“No, he’s right. You’re acting really weird, Mom.”

“It’s a beautiful morning, I’m here with my 3 favorite people, and it’s the 4th of July. What’s there not to be happy about?”

“Where’s Marcus?” Clarke asked. 

“Right here. Morning, everyone,” Marcus smiled as he came into the kitchen. 

Abby handed him his coffee and he thanked her with a lingering kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”

“Uh um,” Clarke cleared her throat loudly. “You know we are sitting right here, right?”

They instantly broke apart and tried not to laugh at the looks of disgust on their children’s faces. 

**********

“Happy 4th!” Diana exclaimed cheerfully as soon as Abby answered the call. 

“Happy 4th to you too. What are you up to today?” 

“Well, I am sitting out by the pool with an extra dry martini and I have absolutely no intention of moving from this spot.” 

Abby chuckled. “Come on, Diana. Don’t you have a barbeque to go to? Don’t you want to see some fireworks?”

“Pass. Besides, Charles is coming over later.”

“Charles? Wait, you don’t mean Charles Pike, do you?”

“I do. We reconnected at the reunion and, as it turns out, he lives right in Malibu.”

“Oh my God, Diana. Are you sleeping with him?” Abby asked in shock. She knew that Pike had always had the hots for Diana, but she never really gave him the time of day when they were in school. She always had her eyes on one of the basketball or lacrosse players. 

“Yes, I am!” Diana said proudly. “And let me tell you, the sex is amazing. Maybe the best I’ve ever had. I should have slept with him years ago.”

“It’s not like he didn’t try.”

“That’s true. But enough about me, how is your sex life, Mrs. Kane?”

“Well, let’s just say that you are not the only one that is satisfied,” Abby said as she watched Marcus and the kids splashing in the lake from her seat on the back deck. 

“So, the two of you finally came to your senses, huh? It’s about damn time.” 

“I know,” Abby sighed. “We’ve wasted so much time and that is mostly my fault. I can’t regret my life with Jake. He was a wonderful man and I loved him, plus I wouldn’t have Clarke. But….”

“But what?”

“I should have said yes when Marcus asked me to marry him all those years ago or, at least, I should have contacted him and begged forgiveness when I found out I was pregnant with Liam. If I had, we’d probably have a houseful of kids by now and we wouldn’t be dealing with this green card nonsense.”

“Abby, it will work out, I promise. You and Marcus are meant to be, I’ve always known that and so did everyone else.”

“Thank you, Diana. What would I do without you?”

“Luckily, you’ll never have to find out.”

**********

That night, after a day full of paddleboarding, kayaking, boating, and swimming, the foursome headed out back to enjoy the annual fireworks display over the lake. Sitting around the firepit, they would have a perfect, unobstructed view of the fireworks from their backyard. Liam and Clarke started roasting marshmallows and making smores while Marcus and Abby cuddled under a blanket a few feet away. 

“This was the perfect day,” Marcus whispered in her ear. 

“It was,” she agreed, nuzzling further into the crook of his neck. “We may have to buy our own paddleboards. That’s something I would definitely like to do more often. We can always take them out on the lake back home.” 

“Sounds good to me. I think the kids loved them too.”

“You know, I think they’re used to us always kissing and touching now,” Abby laughed as she watched her children. “It doesn’t even seem to faze them anymore.” 

Marcus chuckled. “That’s good because I have no intention of stopping, Mrs. Kane,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “So, after these fireworks, are we going to go inside and make some fireworks of our own?”

Abby gasped and immediately turned in his arms to look at him. “That was so corny, Marcus.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” he smiled. Shaking her head at him, she snuggled back into his arms. 

“How about, when the fireworks are over, we go back inside and try to give them that sibling they were talking about?”

“That’s much better.”


	12. Liam

Chapter 12 – Liam

By late July, Marcus and Abby were living in domestic bliss. Once they had both put their pride aside and admitted their love for one another, they happily fell into life as a normal married couple. While the uncertainty of Marcus’ green card status still hung over their heads, they refused to let it dampen their spirits or prevent them from enjoying every second of their life together. 

“Abby?” Marcus called as he came down the stairs. 

“In here,” she answered from the kitchen. 

“That was Dante Wallace on the phone. We both have an interview with USCIS tomorrow afternoon at 4pm.”

“That’s great, isn’t it? Maybe this will all be resolved sooner, rather than later?”

“Yes, maybe, but I’m supposed to take Liam to his practice tomorrow night. I doubt we will be out in time now.” 

“That’s ok. His practice is at Ellicott. He can walk, he’s done it before,” Abby assured him. 

“Are you sure? I can try to reschedule?”

“Marcus, don’t be ridiculous, we can’t reschedule with USCIS. Liam is 14. He can walk a little over a mile in a suburban area.”

Marcus nodded. “Ok.”

**********

The next morning, the foursome sat at the breakfast table together before Abby headed off to work. 

“Clarke, Mrs. Reyes is picking you up at 1pm and, Liam, remember you need to walk to practice today,” Abby reminded her children. 

Both kids nodded in affirmation. 

“They’re going to let you stay with us, right?” Liam asked as he looked at his father. 

Marcus wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to lie to his son, but also didn’t want to break his heart. “I hope so.”

“Mr. Wallace doesn’t see any reason why Marcus won’t be granted his green card, so don’t worry, ok? He’s stuck with us,” Abby said, playfully nudging Marcus in the shoulder on her way by. 

Marcus managed a small smile, but even he wasn’t 100% convinced. Abby had already told him that if the worst happened, and he was sent back to the UK, she and the kids would join him. “I won’t make the same mistake twice,” she had said. However, Marcus refused to even think about that. It wouldn’t be fair to the children to have to uproot their entire lives. 

**********

Late that afternoon, Marcus and Abby sat hand in hand in the waiting room of USCIS in downtown Buffalo. While they knew their marriage was genuine, they were both worried that they would be unable to convince USCIS. 

“It’s going to be ok,” Abby said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Placing a kiss into her hair, “I know.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Kane?” 

They looked up to see two men stern looking men wearing suits. “Right here,” Marcus answered as he and Abby rose from their seats and approached them. 

“My name is Carl Emerson. I’ll be conducting your interview, Mr. Kane. This is Paxton McCreary and he will be conducting yours,” Emerson said gesturing to Abby. 

“Mrs. Kane, please follow me,” McCreary instructed. 

Before following McCreary, Abby placed a quick kiss on her husband’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Marcus said in return before watching Abby and McCreary disappear through the open door. 

“Right this way, Mr. Kane,” Emerson instructed as he led Marcus through a door on the opposite side of the room. 

**********

Almost 2.5 hours later, Marcus emerged from his interview completely exhausted. Scanning the waiting room, he made eye contact with Abby, who was sitting on one of the leather sofas waiting for him. 

“I was starting to get worried. How did it go?” she asked as she got to her feet. 

Marcus pulled Abby into a hug and let out a heavy sigh. “I have no idea. I was honest and answered all of his questions but, at times, he made me feel like a criminal. How was your interview?”

“I thought it went well. I’ve been done for at least 45 minutes.”

“Now all we can do is wait for their decision.”

Interlocking their fingers, Abby pulled him towards the door. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Abby and Marcus had just gotten into her vehicle in the parking garage when her cell phone rang. She recognized the number as coming from Oshei Children’s Hospital, but thought it was something to do with work. Abby answered through the Bluetooth speaker, “Hello, this is Dr. Kane.”

Marcus smirked to himself, loving the way Dr. Kane sounded. 

“Dr. Kane, this is Harper McIntryre calling from Oshei.” 

“Hello, Harper. Dr. Jackson is covering for me this evening.”

“Yes, I know, but I’m afraid that’s not why I’m calling…..”

Abby’s heart sank as she and Marcus looked at one another, a feeling of dread filling the SUV. 

“Dr. Kane, your son Liam was brought in by ambulance about 30 minutes ago.”

“Liam? What happened?” Abby asked alarmed as she immediately put the vehicle in reverse and began the 10-minute drive over to Oshei. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Kane, you know I can’t give you any information over the phone.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes!”

**********

Less than 10 minutes later, Marcus and Abby burst through the emergency room doors. Abby immediately spotted Harper at the nurse’s station and made a beeline for the younger woman. 

“Harper, what’s going on?”

Before she could answer, Dr. David Miller called to Abby. “Abby, over here.”

Grabbing Marcus by the wrist she darted across the room, “David, what’s going on? Where’s Liam.” 

“Abby, Liam was hit by a car this evening,” the man said gravely. 

Abby’s hands flew to her mouth, “Oh my God,” as tears started to fall. 

Marcus was stunned. He didn’t know what to say or do other than to wrap his arm around his wife’s shoulders and pull her to him. 

“How bad is it?” Abby asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

David sighed, “He’s in surgery now to repair a broken femur. He also suffered broken ribs, a grade 3 concussion, and abrasions.”

“Who’s doing the surgery?”

“Rob Maclean.” 

“How long will he be in surgery?” Marcus asked. 

“Probably another hour,” David said. “Look, get some coffee and try to relax. Maclean will be out to talk with you both as soon as he’s finished.”

“Thank you, David.”

Once David had left, Abby turned her tear-stained face to Marcus. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob into his chest. 

**********

A few minutes after taking a seat in the waiting room, two detectives came through the ER doors. They stopped at the nurse’s station and were pointed in their direction. “Mr. and Mrs. Kane?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison as they rose to their feet. 

“I’m Detective Petersen and this is Detective Nagy of the Orchard Park Police Department. We understand your son is still in surgery?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “He has a fractured femur.”

“What happened to our son? Was he in the road?” Marcus asked. 

“No, Sir. Liam was on the sidewalk,” Nagy assured him. “It appears that a 68 year old male had a medical emergency and lost conscious while operating his motor vehicle. Your son was struck from behind.”

Abby pinched her eyes shut at the thought of her baby being hit. It was too much. Marcus wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. “And the driver? How is he?” Marcus asked. 

“He was dead was paramedics arrived. It appears to be a massive heart attack,” Petersen informed them. “Once he’s able, we’d like to come back and speak with Liam. 

“Of course,” Marcus nodded. 

After bidding the detectives goodnight, Marcus went to get some coffee for himself and Abby. Once he was around the corner and out of sight, he leaned back against the wall and looked heavenward, saying a silent prayer as his eyes flooded with tears. He had never felt more helpless or scared in his life. He may have only known Liam for a month, but he was his son and he would give his life for him if it meant he would be ok. Wiping his face, he pushed himself off the wall and set off to find the coffee machine. 

**********

“Thank you,” Abby said as she took the cup of coffee from Marcus. 

Reclaiming his seat beside her in the waiting room, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is my fault.”

Abby turned to look at him, confusion on her face. “Marcus, what are you talking about? This isn’t your fault.”

Marcus huffed. “Yes, it is,” he said looking down at the floor with his elbows on his knees. When he turned his head to look at her, Abby could see the wetness in his eyes. “I was supposed to drive him to practice. He never should have been walking, Abby.”

“Marcus, listen to me, this is not your fault. Liam has walked to and from that park hundreds of times. It was an accident, a terrible accident.” Now it was her turn to wrap her arms around him. Bringing his head to hers, she rested her forehead against his temple.

“Abby?”

The duo broke apart to see a different doctor taking a seat in the chair directly across from them. “Marcus, this is Dr. Maclean. Rob, this is my husband and Liam’s father, Marcus.”

The men shook hands before Dr. Maclean gave them an update on their son’s condition. “I know David already spoke with you, so you know Liam suffered a fractured femur. The surgery went very well and I inserted a rod into the center of the bone. The fracture was just above the knee, so I was able to use a long caste, instead of a body caste. He’ll wear that for 8-12 weeks."

“What about his head injury and his ribs?” Abby asked. 

“We’ve wrapped his ribs and the CT scan showed a grade 3 concussion.”

“You’re sure there’s no internal bleeding? No brain bleeds?”

Marcus’ eyes widened in alarm. “Brain bleeds?!”

Dr. Maclean held up his hands. “There’s no brain bleed. No internal bleeding. His scans were clear.” 

Abby closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. “When can we see him?”

“He’s in recovery right now, but as soon as he’s settled into a room, one of the nurses will come get you.”

As soon as Maclean walked away, Marcus and Abby wrapped their arms around one another, finally feeling a small sense of relief. 

“He’s going to be ok, Marcus,” Abby whispered in his ear. “He’s going to be ok.”

“Thank God.”

*********

Later that evening, the worried parents were escorted into their son’s hospital room. Tears pooled in both of their eyes when they first saw Liam. He looked so small and helpless in the hospital bed and Abby automatically went into doctor mode, taking note of every scratch, every cut, every bruise. Yes, it was bad, but it could have been so much worse. They were lucky. 

Taking his hand, Abby leaned over the sleeping boy and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. “We’re here, baby. You’re going to be ok.”


	13. Labor Day Guests

Chapter 13 – Labor Day Guests

The only sound in his son’s hospital room was the consistent beep of the heart rate monitor. Liam had still not regained consciousness from his surgery and Abby had drifted off with her head on his shoulder. Sitting there, with his right arm securely around his wife and his left hand holding his son’s, it was impossible for Marcus not to think about how much his life had changed in just over a month’s time. While he had been content with his solitary life back in Manchester, at least professionally, Abby was always in the back of his mind. Even after 15 years apart, he thought of her almost every day. To discover he shared a child with her, a son, had both been his greatest dream realized and a living nightmare. A dream because he had always wanted to be a father, but a nightmare because he missed every moment of his son’s life. 

Marcus smiled to himself thinking how far they had all come since he arrived at the end of June. Not only had he formed an immediate and strong bond with Liam, but he was also building a relationship with Clarke. If he was being honest, in his mind, he had two children, not just one. And then there was Abby, his wife. He would never have dreamed that they would end up married, but here they were, sporting matching wedding bands and sharing a real life together. Since the 4th of July, they were living the life they always should have been and, now, they were even trying to conceive another child. 

Marcus’ thoughts were interrupted when he felt Liam’s hand move under his. Looking up, he could see that he was starting to come around. “Abby. Abby, wake up,” he said softly, trying to wake her. 

“Hmm?”

“He’s waking up.”

Abby’s eyes immediately snapped open as she shook off her sleep and focused on her son. Sure enough, Liam was starting to regain consciousness. “Liam?”

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. “Mom….” he croaked out. 

“Hi, kiddo,” Abby said as new tears rolled down her cheeks. “You’re in the hospital, but you’re going to be fine.” 

“Everything hurts.”

“I know, baby. I know. Just lay still.”

“Should I go get a nurse? Or the doctor?” Marcus asked. 

“Yes, please.”

As Marcus darted out of the room, Abby lovingly ran her hand through Liam’s hair. “Sweetheart, do you remember what happened?”

“No,” he said quietly, shaking his head. 

“Liam, you were hit by a car by on your way to practice. You don’t remember that?”

He shook his head again. 

“Well, look who’s awake,” Dr. Maclean smiled as he entered the room with Marcus following close behind. 

“Liam, this is Dr. Maclean,” Abby introduced her colleague. 

“Mom, Dad, I’m going to ask the two of you to wait outside while I take a look at Liam.” 

“We’ll be right back,” Abby assured him as she kissed his forehead. 

As soon as they stepped out into the hallway, both Marcus and Abby breathed a sigh of relief that Liam was finally awake. 

“Oh, thank God,” Abby said as she happily went into her husband’s open arms. 

“He’s going to be ok?”

Abby pulled back and looked up at Marcus. “Yes, I think so. I know Rob said there wasn’t a brain bleed, but I was still worried. I feel better now that he is awake.” 

A few minutes later, Dr. Maclean exited the room to give Liam’s parents an update. “I’ve given him something for the pain but, overall, I’m very happy. I’ll probably keep him for about a week, just because of the concussion and the broken ribs on top of the leg. Normally, I would get him up and moving and start PT while he’s still in the hospital, but that’s not an option with his broken ribs. He’ll need to take it easy and he’ll have to use a wheelchair until those ribs are healed. Once that happens, we can get him up on crutches.”

“Thank you, Rob. We appreciate all you’ve done.”

“You’re very welcome. I will stop by later today to check on him again.”

“Well, that’s great news, right?” Marcus asked when the doctor was gone. 

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “I can’t believe how lucky we are. When I think of how bad this could have been……….” she trailed off unable to finish her thought. 

“Hey, don’t think about that,” Marcus said as he pulled her into his arms again. “Our son is alive and, in time, he’ll fully recover. That’s all that matters.”

**********

By Labor Day weekend in early September, Marcus was still waiting on a decision from USCIS, while Liam and Clarke were preparing to head back to school. The rest of the summer had been rough on Liam, not only dealing with his injuries, but also being stuck in a wheelchair and not being able to be active. He missed the end of his travel Baseball season and he was now missing his first year of JV Soccer for his school. On top of that, he would have to be on home instruction for the first month of 9th grade. 

“This sucks! Why can’t I go back to school?” Liam asked his mother, clearly frustrated. 

“Honey, you can’t go back with your leg and your broken ribs. Once your ribs heal and you are able to use crutches, then you’ll be able to go back,” Abby assured him. “It’ll just take a few more weeks.”

“Why are you complaining? I wish I could stay home,” Clarke chimed in. 

Liam glared at his younger sister, “Shut up, Clarke!”

“Hey! Liam, don’t talk to your sister like that. Clarke, go upstairs, please.”

As Clarke stopped up the stairs, Abby sat down beside her son on the living room sofa. “I know this is hard. You’ve always been an active kid, so I know it’s killing you to be sedentary, but you need to let yourself heal. Your ribs should only need another 2 weeks and then you can start using the crutches and start PT. You just have to be patient.”

“I don’t want to miss the first month of high school. I want to be with my friends.”

“I know, sweetie, I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to miss Basketball season too, aren’t I?” the boy asked sullenly. 

“Probably. I think the best we can hope for is Baseball in March and there’s still no guarantee.”

Liam nodded. 

“Come on, cheer up, kid,” Abby said as he nudged the teen’s shoulder. “Aren’t you at least excited to see your Aunt Diana? Or maybe Callie and Thelonius?”

Liam threw his mother a scowl. “Can’t wait,” he said sarcastically. “Why are we have a Labor Day party anyway? We’ve never had one before?”

Abby sighed. “I know, but it’s your father’s birthday and it’s one of the few times that all of us have been able to get together. It also just happens to be Labor Day. Besides, if anyone can put a smile on your face, it’s Diana,” she teased. 

Liam couldn’t stop himself from emitting a small chuckle. He didn’t get to see his “Aunt” Diana often, but he always liked her. “Maybe.” 

**********

After leaving Liam in the living room, Abby went outside to find her husband. When she stepped out onto the patio, he was just ending his phone call. 

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” he replied. 

“What’s wrong?”

“That was my boss. He’s not exactly pleased that I keep extending my leave, especially when he knows I have no intention of returning.” 

“Is he going to fire you?”

“If it were anyone else, he would have, but he’s doing me a favor. However, I’m not sure how much longer he’ll give me.”

“I know Wallace told you to maintain your life in the UK, but it’s out of your hands if they decide to fire you.” 

Marcus nodded. “I just hate this,” he said as he rose from his patio chair and ran his hands through his hair. “I feel like I’m in limbo. I just want to resign from the firm and move out of my flat in Manchester. I hate not being able to work here, Abby. I want to contribute.”

Crossing over to him, Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. “I know, but hopefully USCIS will have a decision soon. Then, once you get your green card, you can go back to the UK and tie up all your loose ends there.”

Marcus nodded, “Then I can take the New York State bar exam and, hopefully, find a position at a local firm.”

“You will. What firm can pass up that accent?” she asked with a coy smile. 

“I’m a good lawyer too, you know.”

“Yes, that too, of course,” she added before she pulled his head down and captured his lips. 

**********

Late that night, Marcus and Abby were curled up on the oversized sectional in the finished basement watching a movie. “I’ll be right back,” Abby said wiggling out of his arms and heading towards the storage closet on the other side of the room. 

“What do you have there?” Marcus asked when Abby sat back down beside him with a present in her hand. 

“It’s after midnight, so it’s officially your birthday,” she smiled as she held out the medium-sized, flat box. 

“Football wrapping paper?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s Soccer,” she rolled her eyes. “Just open it.” 

Chuckling to himself, Marcus tore through the paper and popped open the box. Separating the red and white tissue paper, his breath caught when he saw the item inside, an infant Manchester United replica uniform. He immediately looked at Abby, unable to find his voice quite yet. 

“Well, you did buy Liam and Clarke Manchester United jerseys,” she shrugged. “I just didn’t want this little one to feel left out.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she beamed. “My OB confirmed it a few days ago.” 

Marcus reached up and lovingly cupped Abby’s cheek as he swallowed hard and tears pooled in his eyes. “We’re going to have a baby?” he asked in a hoarse voice filled with emotion. 

Fighting back tears of her own, Abby simply nodded as she smiled at the man next to her.

Marcus pulled her to him and captured her lips. Once they were breathless, Marcus pulled back unable to contain his excitement. “When?”

Abby laughed. “My due date is March 25th.”

“I can’t wait. I love you so much,” he said as he placed another kiss on her lips. 

**********

“What time is everyone supposed to be here?” Marcus asked as he entered the kitchen the next afternoon. 

“Any minute now,” Abby said as she glanced at the clock on the microwave. “Diana, Charles, Callie, and Thelonius were all meeting at the airport and driving over together.”

“Need any help?”

“Nope, I think we are all set. All that is left to do is throw the steaks and the chicken on the grill when we are ready to eat.”

“You know, Diana and Callie are going to notice in the first 5 minutes that you’re not drinking.”

“I know. I think I’ll pull them aside and tell them because, like you said, they’ll know immediately. But, I don’t want the kids to know, or anyone else, until I’m at least 12 weeks. Just in case.” 

“Ok, whatever you think is best.”

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the honking horn in their driveway. 

“Showtime,” Marcus smirked before they walked hand in hand to the door and headed down the front walkway to greet their guests. 

“Abby!” Diana and Callie shrieked as they bolted from the car and ran to envelop their friend in a group hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re both here,” Abby smiled. 

“What about us?” Theo feigned hurt. 

“Thelonius. Charles. It’s good to see you both,” Marcus greeted, shaking both of their hands. 

“Come on, ladies, let’s head inside while the men grab the bags,” Abby instructed as she looped both her arms around Callie and Diana and headed back inside. 

**********

After showing the couples where they would be staying, the guys settled on the back patio while the ladies congregated around the kitchen island. 

“Where are Liam and Clarke?” Callie asked as she poured herself a glass of wine. 

“My mom took Clarke to her Softball game and Liam went along. He needed to get out of the house.”

“How’s he doing?”

Abby sighed, “He’s miserable, but I can’t blame him. He still has another 2 weeks before he can start using crutches or attend school.” 

“Poor kid, but thank God he’s ok.” 

“I know. We were very lucky.” 

“Come on, Abs, pour yourself a glass,” Diana said as she slid Abby the bottle of Sangria. 

“No, thanks. I’m happy with my lemonade,” Abby declined, not making eye contact with her two oldest friends. 

“HOLY SHIT! Are you pregnant?!” Diana yelled. 

“Shhhhh! Diana, be quiet!”

“Are you?” Callie whispered. 

Abby sighed. “Yes, I’m pregnant, but Marcus is the only person that knows…..other than the two of you.”

“Yay! I’m so happy for you!”

“Me too. How far along are you?”

“Only about 8 weeks, so we want to wait to announce it until I’m at least 12.” 

“Our lips are sealed,” Diana promised before pulling Abby into a hug.


	14. The Decision

Chapter 14 – The Decision

"So, you still haven't received a decision about your change of status?" Charles asked Marcus as the three men relaxed on the patio. 

"Not yet."

"I'm sure they'll approve you, Marcus. How did your interviews go?" Thelonius inquired. 

"Abby said she felt her's went very well. I'm not sure about mine. At times, I felt like I was on trial."

"Dante Wallace is the best, Marcus. You're in good hands, plus given your profession, the fact that your son is here, and now your marriage to Abby, they have no reason to deny you."

"Unless they deem our marriage a fraud," Marcus said quietly.

"They won't."

**********

"So, you and Charles seem to be getting along well," Callie pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows in amusement. 

Diana's cheeks turned a shade of pink as a she took a large sip of her wine. "Yes, we are having a good time together."

"Are you officially a couple?" Abby asked. 

Diana sighed. "No. He would like more, and I'm dealing with that, but I'm not ready for any real commitment. I just want to enjoy each other's company and not put labels on it."

"Well, it's obvious he's crazy about you," Abby smiled. 

Diana rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll admit, I care for him a great deal.....and he's amazing in bed. The things that man can do with his..."

"STOP!" Callie yelled, holding up her hand. "Too much information."

"What's too much information?" Jaha asked as he, Charles, and Marcus entered the kitchen.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Abby chuckled. 

**********

The Labor Day weekend went by far too fast for the old friends and, before they knew it, it was time for Diana and Charles to return to Los Angeles and for Callie and Thelonius to return to Durham. 

"Make sure you keep us posted on your little bundle," Diana whispered as she hugged Abby goodbye at the airport. 

"And we better be invited to the baby shower," added Callie.

"Baby shower? This is my third child!"

"Doesn't matter, Abs."

"If we have to fly back here and throw you one ourselves, you know we will," Diana threatened. 

**********

By early October, Abby was 13 weeks and she and Marcus decided it was finally time to tell Liam and Clarke about the new baby. "Marcus and I have some exciting news," Abby said one evening over dinner.

"They gave you your green card?" Liam asked excitedly. 

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting to hear."

"Then what is it?" Clarke asked in between bites of eggplant parmigiana. 

"Do you remember when you both asked if we were planning to have anymore kids?" Abby asked. 

Liam and Clarke looked between the two adults as realization dawned and their eyes grew wide. 

"Really!? You're having a baby!?" Clarke asked. 

Abby laughed, "Yep, we're having a baby."

"That's awesome," Liam smiled. "When?"

"I'm due March 25th, so we still have a while."

"I hope it's a girl. I don't want another one of those," Clarke said, making a face at her brother. 

The teen rolled his eyes as Marcus and Abby both laughed. "We don't know what it is yet. In fact, we haven't decided if we are going to find or not." 

"Can we have a gender reveal party?" Clarke asked as her eyes lit up.

"A what?" Marcus asked confused. 

"I've heard of them," Abby said. "That's when people find out the gender by cutting into a cake, right?"

"Yeah, but there are other things you can do too. Raven's parents had powder cannons full of pink powder at their party."

"Caleb's parents hit a golf ball and blue powder flew out," Liam added.

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he looked across the table at Abby. "Hmm, that might be fun."

"Yeah, maybe, if we decide to find out," Abby nodded. 

**********

"I thought that went well," Marcus said later that night as he and Abby snuggled on the couch. 

"It did. I knew they would be happy."

"Do you really think you'll be able to wait until the baby's born to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Probably not," Abby chuckled. "What do you think about the idea of having a gender reveal party?"

"I think it would be fun. It's definitely something different."

They laid there content, looking at the fire. Suddenly, Abby sat up. "I know what we should do!"

"What?" Marcus asked, amused by her enthusiasm. 

"I like the idea of a gender reveal, but I think I'd like it to just be us. The four of us."

"Ok."

"So, how about we do it Christmas morning? It can be one of our presents."

"I love it. It sounds perfect," Marcus smiled as he pulled her back towards him and kissed her hair. 

**********

When the calendar flipped to November, Abby was 19 weeks and feeling surprisingly well. She and Marcus were just getting home from their latest sonogram where the tech was able to determine their baby's gender. However, per their request, he did not reveal it to the excited parents. Instead, he wrote the sex on the inside of a blank Christmas card and placed it in a sealed envelope for them to open on Christmas morning.

Marcus pulled into the driveway and smiled as he looked over at his pregnant wife in the passenger seat. She was glowing as she held the sealed envelope in her hands. "You're never going to make it to Christmas morning."

"Yes, I am."

"Uh, huh," Marcus chuckled. "I'll meet you inside, I'm going to grab the mail."

While Marcus headed down the driveway to the mailbox, Abby made her way inside to find both Liam and Clarke working on their homework at the kitchen island. 

"Hi, Mom," both kids said in unison. 

"Hi. How's everything going here?"

"Good."

"Did you and Marcus see the baby?" Clarke asked excitedly. 

"We did and it's perfectly healthy."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Well, yes, the technician was able to tell, but we asked him not to tell us. Instead, he wrote it down and put it in this envelope," Abby said as she held it up for the kids to see. 

"Why?" Liam asked confused.

"Because we thought it would nice if the four of us could find out together, on Christmas morning."

"I can't wait!" Clarke exclaimed. 

"You're never going to make it to Christmas, Mom," Liam smiled. 

Abby rolled her eyes. "You sound just like your father." 

As if on cue, Marcus walked through the front door carrying the day's mail. Abby immediately noticed the terrified look on his face. 

"Marcus? What's wrong?"

"Umm, it's from the USCIS," he said holding up a large envelope. "I think it's their decision."

Everyone fell silent and looked at one another, knowing that their family's future depended on what was in that envelope. 

Marcus placed the rest of the mail on the counter and slowly walked into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, he set the envelope on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Come on," Abby said quietly to the Liam and Clarke before all three of them joined Marcus in the living room. 

Liam sat next to his father while Clarke took a seat on the coffee table itself. Abby sat on the other side of him, looping her arm around his and resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"No," Marcus said nervously.

“It doesn’t matter what it says, Marcus. We’re a family now, regardless if we live here or in the UK,” Abby said reassuringly. "We're still going to be together."

Marcus nodded. Abby had already told him that if he was denied, she and the kids would join him in Manchester, either until his appeal was finished or permanently. However, he prayed it never came to that. The last thing he wanted to do was uproot their lives, especially the children’s. 

Picking up the envelope from the table, Marcus glanced at each of the three nervous faces in front of him before carefully tearing open the flap and pulling out the documents. Taking a deep breath, he scanned the front page, “THE ABOVE APPLICATION FOR CHANGE OF STATUS HAS BEEN APPROVED….” He immediately did a double-take, making sure he wasn’t imagining the words in front of him. 

“Well?” Abby asked. 

“I’m approved,” Marcus whispered as a tentative smile spread across his face. 

Abby immediately snatched the papers from his hands. She needed to see it for herself, just to be sure. “Oh, thank God,” she said before wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing him hard. 

As soon as their lips broke apart, both Liam and Clarke practically jumped on top of them. “You get to stay for good now, right?” Liam asked. 

“Yes, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me."


	15. And Baby Makes 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 15. I will post an epilogue sometime this week to wrap up. :)

Chapter 15 - And Baby Makes 5

“Let’s go!” Clarke yelled up the stairs, clearly annoyed that everyone was taking their time coming downstairs on Christmas morning. 

“You need to chill out,” Liam told her as he stifled a yawn and brushed past her on his way to the living room sofa. 

“Where’s Mom and Marcus?”

“How should I know? I’m sure they’ll be down in a minute, there’s no way they didn’t hear your whining.”

The girl stuck out her tongue at her older brother and let out an overly dramatic sigh before stomping over to join him. 

“Merry Christmas!” Abby exclaimed as she and Marcus entered the living room hand in hand a few minutes later. 

“Thank God, you guys were taking forever!”

“Our apologies,” Marcus chuckled. 

“Can we open the envelope now? Please?”

“Sweetie, don’t you want to open your presents first?” Abby asked as she and Marcus joined the kids beside the tree. 

“No, I want to know what the baby is. Please, Mom.”

“Mom, just open the envelope. I can’t listen to her anymore.” 

The adults looked at one another and shared a smile. “I think it’s time, sweetheart. No reason to keep us all in suspense,” Marcus shrugged. 

Abby walked over to the tree and picked up the red envelope with BABY KANE scrawled across the front in black Sharpie. Walking over to the sofa, she took a seat between Marcus and Clarke. “Moment of truth,” she said letting out a breath. “Everyone ready?”

“Yes!”

“Go for it.”

“Ok, here we go,” Abby said as she ripped open the envelope and removed the card with a giant Santa on the cover. Marcus took her hand and squeezed it gently as he placed a kiss on her lips. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as she slowly opened the card to reveal 3 words……..I’M A BOY!

“Yes!” Liam yelled. 

“Seriously?! Another brother?!” Clarke pouted.

But Marcus and Abby barely registered the kids reactions as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. “A boy. We’re having another boy,” he whispered next to her ear. 

**********

“Hey, kiddo,” Abby said as she stood in the doorway of Clarke’s bedroom later that afternoon. 

“Hey,” the girl greeted. 

Crossing the room, Abby sat beside her daughter on the bed. “How do you like your wireless earbuds?”

“They’re awesome.”

“Clarke, I know you’re a little disappointed that the baby is a boy. I’m sorry.”

The girl offered a small smile and shrugged, “It’s ok. I was just hoping for a little sister, but I guess a little brother isn’t so bad.” 

“You’re going to love him, Clarke. I promise.”

“Can you just make sure the next one is a girl?”

Abby’s eyes grew wide, “The next one?!”

“You and Marcus are going to have more than one, aren’t you?”

Abby was speechless. She really didn’t know what to say. “Uh, I don’t know. Marcus and I haven’t discussed it but, even if we did decide to have another one, you know it could be another boy, right?”

“Well, hopefully, I’ll get a sister,” Clarke smiled. 

**********

After leaving Clarke, Abby found Marcus at the kitchen island looking at their sonogram photos. Lifting his arm, he pulled her close as they both stared down at the images of their son. 

“Are you ok with another boy?” Marcus asked. 

“Absolutely,” she assured him. “I’d be fine either way, as long as our baby is healthy.”

“Me too.”

“Do you have any names in mind?”

“Maybe a few,” he smirked. “Do you think we will be able to agree on one?”

Abby laughed, “Knowing us, we’ll probably have to pick it out of a hat or else the poor kid won’t have a name until they leave for college.”

“Good point.”

**********

After the new year, life was a whirlwind in the Kane home. Knowing they were expecting a little boy, Marcus and Abby worked on preparing for their new arrival by readying the nursery and purchasing everything they would need once he was home. As promised, both Diana and Callie had returned to throw Abby a small, intimate baby shower with her closest family and friends. 

On top of that, Marcus, with Liam in tow, returned to the UK for two weeks in order to tie up all of his loose ends, including moving out of his flat in Manchester. Liam was a huge help with everything that needed to be done and it was also a wonderful opportunity for Marcus to spend some alone time with his son. Initially, the whole family planned to join him, but Abby was put on bedrest a few days before they were scheduled to leave. Instead, Clarke stayed home with her mother so they could spend some quality mother-daughter time together before the newest Kane arrived. Now, as the calendar flipped to March, Marcus had successfully passed the NYS Bar Exam and started a position at one of the biggest law firms in the Buffalo. 

**********

Abby woke to bright sunshine filtering through her bedroom curtains. She sighed contentedly and stretched as her eyes fluttered open to see her husband fixing his tie in the mirror. 

“Good morning,” Marcus smiled as he looked at her through the mirror. 

“Good morning,” Abby said as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at Marcus. My God, he looked as handsome as ever in his perfectly fitting navy blue dress pants and crisp white dress shirt. “You’re looking very handsome this morning, Mr. Kane.”

Marcus chuckled and sauntered over to the bed to join his wife. Taking a seat beside her, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Do I?”

“You do.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Uncomfortable and exhausted, but I’m ok. Won’t be long now.”

“Three more weeks,” Marcus said as he gently rubbed her baby bump. “Poor kid still doesn’t have a name.”

“He will once you agree to one of the names I’ve suggested,” she chuckled. 

Marcus sighed and rose to his feet, “Not going to happen.”

They both laughed as Abby fell back onto the pile of pillows and watched as Marcus shrugged on his jacket. “You’re picking up both Liam and Clarke tonight, right?” 

“Yes, as soon as I leave the office, I will pick them both up from practice. It should be perfect timing. Are you sure you’ll be ok by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. I have every intention of laying right in this spot and binge watching something on Netflix.”

Marcus smiled lovingly and bent down to capture her wife’s lips again. “Sounds like a good day. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you tonight.”

As Abby burrowed back under the covers, Marcus ushered the kids into the car before heading off to school and work. 

**********

Needing a change of scenery, Abby made her way down to the finished basement later that afternoon. Before curling up on the sectional, she padded over to the large oak armoire in the corner for a blanket. Seeing her favorite flannel throw on the bottom shelf, she carefully squatted down and reached for it. Suddenly, she felt a gush of water between her legs that pooled on the floor beneath her. “Oh my God,” Abby whispered to herself aloud. 

Carefully rising to her feet, Abby made her way over to her cell phone to call her mother for a ride to the hospital. She prayed that she would answer, she didn’t want to have to take an ambulance. 

“Mom? It’s me. Can you give me a ride to Mercy? My water just broke,” Abby said, feeling the first twinge of a contraction. 

“What? It’s early, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but only 3 weeks. I’ll be fine. Can you come?”

“I’ll be right there.” 

After disconnecting the call, Abby changed her clothes and grabbed her pre-packed hospital bag before sitting on the sofa to wait for her mother to arrive. Knowing Marcus probably wouldn’t be able to answer his phone this time of day, she sent him a text message. 

Abby: It’s time. Mom is coming over now to drive me to Mercy. 

Abby was already in the car almost 15 minutes later when Marcus finally replied. 

Marcus: What? Really? I’ll be right there. I love you. 

Abby: I love you too. See you soon. 

**********

That night, after 8 hours of labor, baby boy Kane entered the world with his father’s hair, his mother’s nose, a powerful set of lungs. 

“I can’t believe he’s finally here,” Marcus said as he reclined on the bed next to Abby with his newborn son in his arms.

“I know,” she agreed as she gently ran her finger along the baby’s cheek. “He looks just like Liam did when he was born.”

“A year ago, I never thought I would have this,” Marcus said with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Abby. I love you so much.” Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on his wife’s lips.

“I love you too, Marcus, more than anything.” 

Resting their heads against one another, they lovingly gazed at the baby in their arms. “He still needs a name, you know,” Marcus pointed out. 

Abby chuckled. “Have you come to your senses and picked one of the names I suggested?”

“No,” he said amused. “I know I was kidding when I said we would have to pull a name out of a hat, but we may have to.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “I’m just teasing, Marcus. Actually, I’ve been thinking about his name a lot over the past few days.”

“And?”

“And, I think you should name him.”

“Really?” Marcus asked surprised. 

“I still have the list we made,” Abby said as she unlocked her phone and brought up her notes. She clicked on the one entitled “baby names” and held it up for Marcus to see. 

“These are both of our top five names. I’m fine with any name from this list, but I want you to choose.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m positive.”

“Ok, in that case,” Marcus trailed off as he took a final glance at the list of names. “Gavin Thomas Kane.”

Abby smiled. “I love it. I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
